Maggie Muldoon - A Jurassic Park story by Trazi Posito
by LadySharke
Summary: My style of writing is rather unique. My stories are all about adding a character to a movie I like, and I wrote Maggie into JP, JP III, JW and JW: FK. If you haven't seen any of these Jurassic Park movies, my story probably will seem strange. If you like the movies, I hope you like Maggie!


**Maggie Muldoon**

**A Story by Trazi Posito**

**Jurassic Park timeline**

Robert and Maggie Muldoon = married for 7 years until widowed

Robert & Maggie at Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar = 3 years

Maggie lost her voice 2 years prior in Africa, then recovered at their apartment in Australia

Jurassic Park to JP II: Lost World = 4 years

JP II: Lost World to Jurassic Park III = 2 years

Jurassic Park III to Jurassic World = 14 years

Jurassic World to JW: Fallen Kingdom = 3 years

JW = Maggie is 53 & Alan is 55

JW: FK = Maggie is 56 & Alan is 58

* * *

**Jurassic Park**

Jurassic Park Game Wardens Robert and Maggie Muldoon prepare to load the new raptor into her cage. Robert is an attractive Australian man who met his wife years ago when she could still talk. Maggie is a buxom Italian lady with red shoulder length hair and a nasty scar across the base of her throat.

When the Muldoons were in Africa tracking down a sick and rabid lion, Maggie unfortunately didn't get away from a dangerous cat fast enough and by the time Robert saved her, she lost her speech abilities. Through time, neither Muldoon seems to mind anymore.

Right now, Robert is instructing the workers. "Loading team, step away! Gatekeeper!"

Keeping her eyes always on the raptor in the cage, Maggie tenses up with her tranquilizer rifle in her hands. The raptor slams into the side and grabs the gatekeeper. As she tries to see into the beast's eyes, Maggie immediately attempts to stop the dinosaur, but the raptor is too fast for her to get a clean shot. She hears her husband's frantic order.

"Shoot her! SHOOT HER!"

Robert tries desperately to hold onto the gatekeeper, but he loses that battle.

* * *

Much later that evening, Robert comes into his bungalow exhausted and finds Maggie stretched out on their bed staring at the ceiling. She showered and decided that a warm robe might take away the chill of what they just saw. Robert takes off all his holsters and weaponry, tosses everything on the floor and collapses beside his wife. "Darlin', are you okay?"

Reaching for her ever-present notepad with attached pen and pencil, Maggie writes quickly, rips off the page and hands it to him.

That shouldn't have happened.

"Maggie, I know. You all took so many shots…why didn't it stop her?"

Maggie shakes her head then just shakes. Robert takes her in his arms and hold on until they fall asleep.

* * *

The guests of John Hammond have arrived and are currently watching and listening to the raptors mutilate a cow, various feelings of shock and awe flooding through them. Robert and Maggie Muldoon approach, both wearing khaki and green shorts, boots and shirts for camouflage reasons.

Robert climbs up the stairs and voices his opinion to Hammond yet again. "They should all be destroyed."

Maggie nods in vain as Hammond blows off Robert's warning and introduces him. "Ah, Robert! Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist I'm afraid but knows more about raptors than anyone."

Robert shakes Alan's hand and gestures to the lovely lady beside him. "This is my wife, Maggie. She doesn't talk: lost an argument with a panther."

Alan smiles warmly and Maggie smiles back. As Robert is explaining the raptors behavior, he feels very uneasy because he would do almost anything to rid the park of those creatures, since their predatory instincts seem completely intact.

"They show extreme intelligence…even problem-solving intelligence. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but three of the others. Maggie and I call her the Queen. When she looks at you," Robert glances at this wife. "You can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

Nervous being this close, Ellie looks at him with concern. "The fences are electrified, aren't they?"

"That's right, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically." He sees Maggie tap her forehead and nods from her to Alan. "Yes…they remember."

Roberts walkie talkie beeps and a male voice comes through. "Muldoon. Muldoon, come back."

Pressing the button on his receiver, Roberts answers. "Muldoon here, doctor."

"I'm in field two, zone W5. TRIC…codes 4 and 10."

Maggie faces Robert, points on her chest and then out at the park, then points at him and down at the ground. Robert nods, Maggie starts down the stairs and as he watches his wife take off in their jeep, he speaks into his walkie talkie again. "Copy that. Maggie's en route. ETA ten minutes. Stay clear of the animal until she arrives."

"I copy, Mr. Muldoon. Out."

Robert looks and listens as Hammond continues with his tour.

* * *

The guests are on the tour and the Muldoons remain in the control room with Hammond, Mr. Arnold and Dennis Nedry. As Hammond and Dennis argue, Maggie writes a note, walks to her husband, who is currently keeping a very close eye on the computer screen showing the tour cars and hands him the page.

Maybe we should go kill all the predators when he's not looking.

Robert nods, looks at his wife and pockets the note. Then he takes her hand, pulling her close and kisses her palm right at her wedding ring. Maggie places her other hand on his shoulder and watches the screen as Robert speaks up loudly.

"Quiet! All of you! They're approaching the Tyrannosaur paddock."

* * *

The tour is coming back as the tropical storm rips across the island and the door security systems start to shut down. Robert walks slowly to Maggie, standing beside the exit ramp. Eyes blinking nervously, Maggie takes one finger and runs it across her scar.

"You have a bad feeling, darlin'?"

When Maggie nods, Robert nods too then wraps his arms around her waist. Maggie's arms encircle his neck and they hold onto each other. Robert kisses her scar as Maggie leans her head back and sighs heavily.

"We'll do everything we can to stay alive, I promise. And before you write me a note to the contrary…..I do promise, Maggie."

Maggie grins and pulls back a bit. They separate and continue to keep attentive, listening to everything being discussed in the control room.

Unfortunately, there are now lights flashing, computers beeping and fences failing all over the park. Maggie and Robert stand in the middle of the room staring at the warnings while Mr. Arnold tries to take over Dennis' work station. Robert hurries over with one very important thing on his mind.

"The raptor fences aren't hurt, are they?"

"No, no, they're still on."

Hammond looks from Mr. Arnold to Robert. "Why the hell would he turn the other ones off?"

Maggie snaps her fingers, getting their attention and places her first and middle fingers of her right hand onto the palm of her left. She makes a running gesture with her fingers and Robert knows.

"Gone. He's gone."

* * *

Ellie has been returned to the control room only to learn that all hell is breaking loose. When Hammond realizes that his grandchildren are in big trouble, he faces Robert with worry clouding his embarrassment. "Robert, I wonder if you would be good enough to take a gas jeep…and bring back my grandchildren."

Robert will go, of course, even though he hates Hammond to his core now. "Sure." As he heads for the door, Maggie stops him by grabbing his hand. He shakes both their hands twice. "Stay here, love. I'll need room in the jeep."

Maggie gives in and nods, releasing his hand. But Ellie isn't going to just sit there. "I'm going with him."

Robert and Ellie leave and Mr. Arnold tells Hammond he can't get Jurassic Park back online alone.

* * *

As they approach the destroyed tour car, Robert and Ellie search for survivors, finding Ian Malcolm. They move him to the jeep and Ellie discovers the second car down in the T-Rex paddock.

While waiting for Ellie and Robert with his ever-growing fear, Ian Malcolm is sitting in the back of the jeep when he feels something.

"Anybody hear that? It's a…uh..it's an impact tremor, is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here." He sees Robert and Ellie and makes gestures for them to run faster. Robert starts up the jeep just as the T-Rex comes crashing through the foliage. "Must go faster."

Malcolm and Ellie start screaming and Robert sees the T-Rex in his side mirror.

_Good Lord! I knew this was a bad idea from the start. Maggie, you were right. We should have killed the poor creatures when we had a chance!_

Moving forward in terror, Malcolm bumps into the gear shift, making them slow down and Robert shouts. "Get off the stick! Bloody MOVE!"

Robert is able to pull away from the dinosaur and he smiles just a little.

_I did it! Thank God._

He heads at top speed for the main building, keeping his eyes in scanning mode the whole way.

* * *

Ellie slowly walks into the dining hall and spots Maggie staring at the Jurassic Park merchandise. She stops and remains out of Maggie's line of vision to watch her. Maggie takes a stuffed T-Rex off the shelf and clenches her fists around its neck hard. She narrows her eyes with anger and fear.

_Why? Why did that bastard have to go and make the carnivores? Robert gave him every reason….so many times…on why it was just plain stupid and unnecessary. And now, we are prey to each and every one on this island!_

Toy in her left hand, Maggie grabs her knife, sheathed to her right calf, and quickly slashes the stuffed animal from neck to feet. Then she drops it and walks away. Ellie nods to herself then sees Hammond.

* * *

Back in the control room, Hammond, Mr. Arnold, Malcolm, Ellie, Robert and Maggie are discussing shutting down the system. Robert suggests releasing the lysine to kill them but is rebuffed by Hammond, who then begs Mr. Arnold to shut down the system. He relents and is about to click off the last switch as Robert reaches for a flashlight.

"Hold onto your butts."

Just as Mr. Arnold shuts off the last switch, Maggie slams her fists against her head and makes a noise that sounds like a shout. Panicked now, Robert looks at her fast as she scribbles a note, handing it to him.

Raptor fences!

The color drains from Robert's face. "Oh shit…..Maggie." Both of the Muldoons realize that their senses have heightened since they now have to look for raptors. Mr. Arnold turns the switch back on and sees that it worked. Malcolm leans forward on the floor and questions it, since everything is still dark. They decide to move to the emergency bunker while Mr. Arnold informs them he can go to the main breaker box.

* * *

Muttering to herself, Ellie realizes that something's wrong. Hammond supposedly helps Malcolm and continues his undying belief that he's right. "This is just a delay. All major theme parks have delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked."

"Yeah, John, but if the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists." Maggie giggles with her shoulders shaking and touches her nose as Malcolm smiles at her. "Did I hit it on the nose, Mrs. Muldoon?"

She nods and give him a thumbs up. Ellie comes back over and announces that she's going to get the power back on.

Robert smirks. "You can't just stroll down the road, you know?" He heads for a cabinet, unlocks it and takes out a sniper rifle. "I'm going with you."

Maggie is now right beside him preparing her own weapon. Robert stops and they stare into each other's eyes. He knows he has to let her join him. "All right, darlin'. Let's go."

As the three people approach the raptor cage, Robert and Maggie see the destroyed fence at the same time. Maggie's eyes scan rapidly, but nervously.

_Oh shit…oh shit! They're all running around loose. Robert…..I'm scared._

Robert can almost hear her thoughts. "You were right, Maggie. The shutdown must have turned off all the fences. Damn it, even Nedry knew better than to mess with the _raptor_ fences." Maggie lays a hand on his shoulder. Crouching down and listening, Robert looks up at her then into the foliage, trying not to show his own fear. He motions to Maggie and Ellie. "Come on. This way."

A little further on, Robert is poised and staring. Maggie glances over to what he is looking at and sees the problem, making her eyes bulge but her body remains still. Ellie sees the shed but Robert knows he can't move from this spot.

"I see the shed. We can make it if we run."

"No….we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we're being hunted." Ellie is now completely terrified and Robert tries to ease her. "From the bushes straight ahead. It's all right."

A trembling whisper escapes her lips. "Like hell it is."

Robert makes a fast decision. "Run…..both of you…towards the shed. I've got her."

Maggie starts to shake her head but Robert turns to her quickly and looks right into her eyes.

"Go! Now!"

With a sharp nod, Maggie obeys and starts running, jumping and swinging with Ellie, graceful as a gazelle. Her eyes continue to scan and they make it to the shed. The women burst in and shut the door fast as Maggie turns on the light at the tip of her rifle and raises it up, positioning herself in front of Ellie. Ellie turns on her flashlight and shouts, making Maggie cringe at the noise. "Mr. Arnold? John, we're in."

Maggie heads down the staircase, feeling miserable about leaving her husband alone, but keeping her wits about her as much as possible.

* * *

With the help of Ian Malcolm on the other end of the walkie talkie, Ellie and Maggie find the breaker box. While Ellie follows the instructions from Hammond, Maggie keeps up her constant search of the immediate area. Ellie is overjoyed as she watches the hallway lights come back on.

"Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business!"

Two raptors jump out from behind the chain link fence and screech at the women. Screaming, Ellie tries to back away as Maggie quickly shoots one raptor in the face, killing it instantly. The second raptor looks from the dead dinosaur back to Maggie and screams even louder, terrifying her and a choked gasp comes out.

_Oh, God!_

The raptor reaches out fast and snags the strap of Maggie's rifle, pulling it out of her grip immediately. In near panic, Maggie pushes Ellie to get behind the fence gate and they close it fiercely, Ellie on the ground until she gets up and backs into what she thinks is Mr. Arnold, only to find his arm. The raptor smashes her head into the fence at another attempt for Ellie, until Maggie grabs Ellie's shirt and they scramble to the exit with Ellie's flashlight trailing behind her. Maggie takes her knife out quickly and cuts the cord to Ellie's belt and they manage to escape and close the shed door. Ellie stumbles down onto the grass and starts crying and shaking as Maggie pants hard beside her.

_Robert…where are you? I got one. But not the Queen. Robert!_

She takes Ellie's arm, making her stand up again and they head away. Since she is afraid to go back to where she left her husband without her rifle, Maggie leads them to the closest structure.

* * *

Moving cautiously through the trees, Robert gets his gun ready, keeping the dinosaur in his sights at all times. Just as he prepares to shoot the one raptor, the Queen emerges from the bushes very close, practically grinning at him. Sweat and panic rise up inside him but Robert is still impressed.

"Clever girl."

He can think of only one thing as he swings the rifle around.

_Maggie! _

Then…Robert Muldoon can't think at all.

* * *

Maggie and Ellie climb the hill towards the visitor's center, scared and exhausted. Upon one tired step, Maggie hears her husband scream. She turns back toward the sound and feels her entire body freeze. She knows Robert is gone. She can even hear him being ripped apart by the raptor and the sound kills her inside. Maggie throws her head back, grabs her throat at her long scar and yells painfully.

_NO! Not Robert! NO!_

Devastated, Maggie almost starts running back to him but after two steps, she stops and covers her face with her hands.

_No, he can't be gone! I can't lose Robert! Goddamn raptors! This is all Hammond's fault _

_and now…..MY HUSBAND IS DEAD!_

Her hands falling to her sides, Maggie closes her eyes so Ellie hurries back to her and tries to keep her moving, one arm around her shoulders. They continue to climb when Ellie and Alan see each other and dash over, hugging. Maggie follows behind Ellie and she keeps looking over her shoulder, not in the hopes of seeing Robert but to avoid the other dinosaurs.

* * *

Back in the bunker, Maggie helps Alan get two more rifles ready, one for each of them, when Alan asks if it's just the two raptors. What they don't know is that the third raptor, the one the women left in the shed, is already free. Alan, Ellie and Maggie meet up with the children, unharmed at the moment and find out the Lex locked one of the raptors in the freezer. They head for the control room.

Maggie stays close to the door when Alan shouts. "The door locks! Ellie, boot up the door…"

The Queen is in the window and Maggie can't fire. What she sees through the window has her instantly filled with sorrow and rage. Maggie can see a piece of Robert's shirt stuck in the back teeth of the Queen.

_YOU BITCH! I'LL DESTROY YOU MYSELF!_

Alan sees it, too and looks at Maggie with his own fear escalating. She crouches down at Alan's feet and they both try to keep the door closed. Ellie moves to help as Lex works to restart the computer system. The Queen sneaks in a couple of fingers and Maggie contorts herself to get to her knife. Letting her anger guide her actions instead of her fear, Maggie makes a quick slice at the fingers and they disappear momentarily. When the raptor tries again, Maggie cuts her one more time then the door locks come on. She replaces her knife into the sheath and keeps her eyes on the window.

When Alan calls Hammond, Ellie shouts. "It's coming through the glass!"

Shots are fired, then both rifles remain on the floor while the terrified humans climb a ladder into the vent. Alan saves Lex as Maggie leads the way to the vent that opens into the lobby of the visitor's center, just above the dinosaur skeleton.

The Queen surprises them as they start the climb onto the skeleton, then crashes into it, separating the joints. Alan, Tim and Maggie are swinging around on the torso of the skeleton as Maggie tries to get to the Queen, who is closest to Tim. The skeleton starts to break and as it goes down, Maggie jumps off just in time to see another raptor coming from under the clear tarp. Ellie sees the raptor at the same time and they both realize it's the one they locked in the shed. Lex screams as the Queen closes in.

Both raptors start to head toward the group. Maggie picks up a long dinosaur bone in her left hand and positions herself in front of the children with her knife in her right hand, ready to stab whichever raptor gets to them first. Upon one menacing step, the Queen is surprised by the Tyrannosaurus Rex, who comes out of nowhere and chomps down on the smaller dinosaur. Maggie watches in awe as the second raptor screeches and attacks the T-Rex. The people waste no time running out of the building. Alan jumps into the jeep as Maggie climbs onto the tire hanging on the back.

"Mr. Hammond, after much considering, I've decided NOT to endorse your park."

"So have I."

The jeep races away from the danger.

* * *

As everyone boards the helicopter, Maggie stares into the foliage and fingers her wedding ring. After helping Malcolm aboard, Alan comes up behind her silently. Maggie notices him so Alan places both his hands on her shoulders and squeezes. Maggie prays to Robert.

_I love you, Robert and I always will. I'm so sorry I wasn't beside you, but you wouldn't have wanted me there. I'm not coming back here, darling. Everything we left in our bungalow will have to stay. I'm sorry. My heart is with you, my brave husband._

Maggie turns just then and looks Alan right in the eyes. Feeling her sorrow, he blinks once and so does she. Then she sees Hammond, also looking into the trees, and she does something she's always wanted to do. Something that means a lot more to her now. Maggie steps in front of Hammond and slaps him hard across the face.

_You son of a bitch! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!_

She then climbs into the helicopter as the tears finally come. Sitting in a corner away from them all as much as possible, Maggie Muldoon cries for Robert as they leave the island forever.

The End

* * *

**Jurassic Park III**

Dr. Alan Grant, noted paleontologist, is visiting with his very good friend, Ellie at her home that she shares with her husband and two children. Even though Alan and Ellie used to date, they stayed the best of friends. As dessert is eaten, Alan compliments her husband as he leaves to take care of the baby.

Ellie smiles and asks a question with a bit of apprehension. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Alan lowers his eyes and smiles a little. "Actually, about four months ago I was giving my lecture and when the crowd started filing out, a woman approached the stage, and I realized…it was Maggie Muldoon."

"Maggie? Really?"

"Yes. We went out for dinner and talked all night. She's got a tablet that she uses for communicating, but always has her notepad handy, too. She is doing well. After that day…she escaped to their apartment in Australia and started writing fiction." Ellie nods because she has already read one of Maggie's books. "About a year ago, she moved back to LA and she's working on her autobiography now."

Alan stops for a second and Ellie thinks he's blushing. "You like her?"

He nods, a little embarrassed. "I must. We've been seeing each other ever since. More like emailing each other. She's come with me to my lectures a couple of times and she's always ready to get on a plane if I want to see her. And Ellie…I have learned so much more about raptors."

Ellie grins at this news, happy that Alan isn't alone then listens to his new theories about the dinosaur she's seen in her nightmares.

* * *

Alan is just concluding his lecture when everyone wants to ask him about the island. When he makes a point of saying he will answer no questions about that, he finally hears something he thinks is totally ridiculous, whether or not he would study on Isla Sorna. Glancing to his right, he locks eyes with Maggie. She is standing offstage in a beautiful dress of gold and green and she looks lovely with her red hair shorter and styled around her pretty face. Alan starts to answer, turning his head back to the audience.

"No force on earth or heaven that could get me on that island."

* * *

Finding himself on a plane heading toward the very island he vowed to avoid, Alan Grant is chatting with his assistant Billy until he decides he wants to rest.

"Your turn to be nice."

Then he turns around in his seat to see Maggie behind him. She is wearing a sensible pair of shorts with many pockets and a long sleeve shirt. Alan notices just then that her knife sheath is strapped to her right calf. He knows she didn't board the plane like that, so she must have discreetly attached it afterward. Billy asks the man behind him how he knows the Kirbys, and when Maggie hears his answer, her suspicions escalate as she casually glances around the cabin.

_Through their church? Okay, that's got to be bullshit. These three men don't really look like they attend church on a regular basis._

She looks sharp and ready for battle, which make Alan a little nervous. He tries to keep the conversation light.

"You didn't have to come, you know."

Maggie shakes her head and writes him a note, giving it to him.

There is no way in hell I was going to let you go alone. No way!

Alan smiles at the note but stops as he notices her expression. She looks worried and he knows for sure when she takes one finger and runs it across the long scar on her throat.

_Her signal. She told me. That's how she used to let Robert know when she's scared. _

"You have a bad feeling, don't you Maggie?"

Maggie nods then claps her hand on his shoulder a couple of times to let him know not to worry about her. Alan nods and turns back to relax as best he can.

_She's so special. I'm glad she's here._

A little while later, Alan is jolted awake by Billy after having a nightmare and he sees the dinosaurs out the window. "My God, I'd forgotten."

As she tries to see everything out any window, Maggie has her notepad out and is compiling a list. She has written down all the dinosaur names she and Alan could think of and is counting them as she sees them.

The other people on the plane, Mr. & Mrs. Kirby, Udesky, Cooper and Nash are now revealing that they had plans to land on the island after all and Alan panics and tries to stop them.

"You cannot land on this island!"

The man sitting behind Billy, Cooper, hits Alan over the back of the head and he is knocked out. Without even pausing, Maggie swings on him fast and punches him square in the jaw. She glares.

_You bastard! How dare you!_

Billy looks shocked and Mr. Kirby takes Maggie's wrist before she can do it again. She faces him, extremely angry. Practically shooting daggers out of her eyes at Mr. Kirby, Maggie jerks her arm roughly out of his grip and falls on the floor beside Alan. She touches his head and tries to revive him, her heart pounding even more as the plane starts to descend.

_Wake up, Alan! We're in big trouble._

* * *

As Alan exits the plane rubbing the back of his head, Mr. Kirby tries to pacify him. "Uh, Dr. Grant? Sorry we had to…"

"Who hit me? Who…hit me?"

"That would be…uh, Cooper. Then Mrs. Muldoon hit him."

Alan nods as his vision lands on Maggie, a few feet away.

_Thanks, honey._

Maggie comes running up to him pulling at her hair and pointing at Mrs. Kirby shouting through a megaphone. She slaps her hand over her mouth and Alan makes Mr. Kirby tell his wife that is a very bad idea. "What's a bad idea?"

They hear a deafening roar. "What was that?"

Billy answers Mr. Kirby. "That's a tyrannosaurus."

Alan knows he's wrong. "I don't think so. It sounds bigger."

They all board the plane in a hurry but when she hears Alan point out that Cooper is right there in the plane's path, Maggie shakes her head over and over.

_Get out of the way! The beast will come right to you!_

She jerks hard when she sees the humungous dinosaur and the plane crashes right into him and goes down. When it finally stops, Maggie and Alan's eyes meet. They move precariously and Maggie can read Alan's mind.

_Those sons of bitches! That's what he's thinking. But what he's not thinking yet is that we're all going to die. Not if I can help it! I must protect them all. Robert would want me to and I'm not going to disappoint him!_

Maggie gets mad and starts to gently rise and follow Alan to the plane's door. "We haven't landed yet."

Alan watches her mouth the word, "What?" Maggie's eyes follow down to the ground and then rise up to meet Alan's again.

* * *

The entire plane's inhabitants, sans Nash who has already been taken by the spinosaurus, are rolling and screaming and eventually manage to escape the destroyed plane. As Maggie brings up the rear, her eyes scan everything, keeping one eye always on the spinosaurus but she also looks for anything she might use as a weapon. Alan leads the way to the trees as Maggie follows behind all the others. When they stop, Alan catches his breath.

"I think we lost him."

The party comes across a dead beast with a T-Rex gnawing on it and Alan tries to get everyone to remain still. When the growl comes, they all run back into the spinosaurus again. The dinosaurs fight and Maggie watches in absolute horror as the T-Rex, moving toward the spinosaurus, steps on the two logs where Alan is hiding. He yells loud and Maggie's hand goes immediately to her throat.

_Alan! HOLY SHIT!_

Safe in between the two huge branches, Alan crawls toward Maggie, who waits for him while staying clear of the dinosaur battle. Alan rises, grabs her hand and they run together, avoiding the falling dead T-Rex.

* * *

Alan punches Mr. Kirby in the face and Maggie smiles. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do, Mr. Kirby."

As the Kirbys tell them about their missing son, Maggie walks up to Alan and hands him a note.

Whenever possible, you lead and I bring up the rear. Agreed?

Alan pockets the note and nods. Maggie nods back and returns to her protective circle. She keeps her eyes and ears sharp but stops short when she hears Mr. Kirby. "He said we needed someone who'd been on the island before."

Alan's head turns to find Maggie and they look at each other in shock. "I have never_ been_ on this island."

"Sure you have. You wrote that book. Mrs. Muldoon, too."

Now Billy is disgusted with the fact that this jerk is so stupid. "That was Isla Nublar. This is Isla Sorna: site B."

Maggie throws her head back as Alan moves closer to her.

_Jesus, we're here because this idiot made a mistake?_

"Have you been here, Maggie?"

Shaking her head, she quickly writes and gives him her explanation.

Robert transported the animals. He wouldn't let me come here.

Alan sighs hard. "I sure wish I could say the same." Stopping him fast, Maggie stands in front of him, points on her chest twice then to the ground. She can see he understands. "Okay. You're right. It was your decision."

Alan gestures to Billy, telling them both they will return to the plane to salvage what they can and Mr. Kirby announces he's not leaving without his son. Maggie comes to Alan's right side and all three of them look Mr. Kirby right in the face as Alan spells out his probable fate.

"Then you can go look for him. Or you can come with us as long as you don't hold us up. Either way…you probably won't get off this island alive."

* * *

Staying as close to Alan as she can while still watching all their backs, Maggie listens to their conclusion of what just attacked them and Alan is worried.

"Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus."

"I don't remember that on InGen's list."

"That's because it wasn't on their list and it makes me wonder what else they were up to." He glances back at his woman and sees her checking something off in her notebook. "Maggie's been counting…trying to keep track of how many dinosaurs are here."

Billy nods once. "That's not a bad idea." They notice Mr. Kirby struggling with his backpack and find out that he has no money. Maggie slams her fist on her head as Alan shakes his own resignedly.

"This is good. Here we are in the worst place in the world and we're not even being paid." Maggie rolls her eyes and leaves with Alan as he rubs her back. "Sorry you came now? I know I am."

She manages a giggle that warms his heart. Alan has never heard her speak, and he assumes never will, so any slight noise that escapes her throat moves him considerably. They all make their way to the coast.

* * *

Any time the group is stopped, Maggie circles them, always watching and listening. Unfortunately, she hasn't been able to find anything yet she can use as a weapon. When they find the video camera, Mr. & Mrs. Kirby crowd around it with Udesky while Alan looks back at Maggie and sighs.

_Thanks, honey. Be careful._

Maggie can sense his eyes and as she moves slowly and carefully, she finds him and smiles just for a second then keeps going. Alan turns to Billy and sounds fierce.

"We're damn lucky she's with us."

Billy admires Maggie for a moment, amazed at her delicate stride as she watches for mortal danger. He cocks his head at her then Alan with a hint of teasing. "I didn't know Mrs. Muldoon was your girlfriend, Alan."

"She's incredible. Sweet and deadly at the same time."

Suddenly they see her halt and her body freeze. Maggie sees movement, close to the ground and about one hundred feet away. She scans everything.

_Okay…what have we got?_

Maggie's eyes trained on the surrounding area as leaves and branches move slightly. Finally, she determines that the creature is of no concern to them and appears to be alone. As they watch Maggie continue with her surveillance, Billy feels his respect for her grow even more.

"You told me she's probably the only person alive that's ever killed a raptor."

Alan nods, remembering how after she _did_ kill that raptor, she lost her husband to the Queen of the pride. He also recalls the heroic, tireless and quick-thinking actions she displayed as she helped all the people at Jurassic Park escape during their final dinosaur confrontation.

"She's the only weapon we have, Billy."

Alan doesn't want to think about it anymore, so he moves to see what the others are observing. They all try to remove the parachute carefully when a skeleton falls straight into Mrs. Kirby, who freaks and screams. Maggie's hands go immediately to her ears and she keeps her eyes peeled.

_I feel for her, but…STOP SCREAMING!_

She looks imploringly at Alan, who understands her concern all too well. He sends Mr. Kirby after his wife, but when Maggie hears him calling Alan, once again yelling, she throws up her hands in exasperation.

_I can't stand it! SHUT UP!_

Maggie follows Alan and they see the raptor eggs. Now she wants to get the hell out of there, her survival instincts tripling instantly.

* * *

Inside the InGen complex, behind all the others, Maggie feels very uneasy and looks back through the window for a second. She sees nothing but knows that can't be right.

_Something's following us….watching us. But what? Where?_

When Maggie follows the group into the lab, she smells something and turns her head just as the raptor lunges at Mrs. Kirby. Maggie runs toward her when the raptor chases them down a hallway with a locked door at the end. The dinosaur traps both women and Billy, but they manage to escape and trap the creature instead. The hanging male raptor starts making sounds that disturb Alan greatly.

"He's calling for help."

They all run outside and head for the herd of bigger dinosaurs, but in the confusion, Maggie loses sight of Alan. She stays with Billy and when they see the raptors right in their path, Maggie quietly slaps her arm across Billy to push him out of sight. The raptors hear something and leave the area, so Maggie and Billy climb a huge tree. Billy shouts.

"Mr. Kirby?"

"Billy?"

"Is Alan with you?"

He's not and Maggie can't believe she lost him. She sees Mrs. Kirby trying to climb down after Udesky, who is slightly moving on the ground below, but she falls and gets caught on a branch. The raptors jump up at her as Mr. Kirby pulls his wife out of harm's way. Billy is shocked. "They set a trap. They actually set a trap."

Maggie's eyes stay on the dinosaurs until they leave completely. Her mind processes this new information and the conclusion scares the hell out of her.

_Good Lord! Their intelligence level is getting greater with procreation. Oh, Alan…where are you?_

* * *

Alan has just been rescued from the raptors by Erik and is talking to him in the water truck. They discuss Alan's and Ian Malcolm's books when Erik swallows hard. "I read Mrs. Maggie Muldoon's book, too. What she experienced on the other island. She's an amazing lady."

Sighing heavily and praying nonstop, Alan nods.

_Mags. Oh honey…where are you?_

"She's here, too. Maggie is. She came with me."

Erik looks even more shocked than he did when he realized he was talking to Dr. Alan Grant. "Why?"

Alan grins a bit with obvious concern behind it. "To protect me. That's it. That's the only reason. She's also keeping a very close eye on your parents, so don't worry. They couldn't be in better hands."

He can see Erik physically relax at this news, even though Alan himself can't.

* * *

At night, high up in a tree and separated from Alan, Maggie starts to cry. She fingers her wedding ring, now on her right hand, and thinks of Robert.

_Damn it! I couldn't save Robert and now…oh Alan!_

Maggie hopes beyond hope that Alan is still alive. Billy notices her tears and comes a little closer. Maggie stops crying, mainly because she doesn't want him to see her like that and sits up straight. "Mrs. Muldoon, I'm sure Alan's okay." She cocks her head and smirks at him and knows he understands when he nods. "You're right. I have no way of knowing that."

Staring for a second at Billy, she scribbles a note and hands it to him.

I'll watch after you, Billy.

Billy blinks tears out of his own eyes as he raises them to meet hers. "Thank you."

Maggie flips through her notebook to find a page she wrote earlier, rips it off, points to the Kirbys then hands the note to Billy. Tilting it so the moon hits the page, Billy reads then moves a bit closer to the Kirbys, getting their attention.

"Mrs. Muldoon says, 'I want all of you to get some sleep. Find a comfortable spot. If you can tie a leg to the tree for safety, please do. I will keep watch all night.'"

With deep appreciation in her voice, Mrs. Kirby looks over at Maggie a couple of trees away from her. "You can do that? Stay awake all night in a tree?"

When Maggie nods with confidence, Billy shifts in between two branches. "Have you done that before?" Maggie nods and holds up her hand and Billy gets it. "You've already spent four nights awake on surveillance?"

Maggie nods again and the three scared and worried people start to relax, feeling a lot more secure than they did a few minutes ago.

* * *

At close to three in the morning, Billy and the Kirbys are sleeping as Maggie reaches into a pocket on her shorts and pulls out two espresso beans. They help keep her awake and she has one pouch of emergency water in another pocket. She brought more food, but it's in Alan's backpack. She did grab a couple of candy bars out of the vending machine that Billy broke. Swallowing her beans, Maggie hears movement and shifts very slightly. Even in the dark, she finds a dilophosaurus, one of her most loathed killers and because of that, she never lets her eyes wander from the creature.

_Of course. It had to be a dilap. We're not here. _

He appears to be hunting and she can tell he's by himself. As she watches, the dilophosaurus pounces on what looks like a squirrel and eats it whole. The dinosaur doesn't see them and after he finishes his meal, he runs away. Maggie nods to herself and continues with her constant alert.

* * *

In the morning, Maggie lowers herself to the ground after telling the rest of them to wait until she's secured the area as much as possible. She takes a careful look and listen around. Finally she waves for them to follow her. At the stream, Billy looks at Maggie. "Stick with the plan. Head for the coast."

She agrees with a nod but Mrs. Kirby questions it and her husband tries to convince her that Erik will probably be going in the same direction. His explanation is incorrect when he guesses where the dinosaurs will most likely be hunting, and Billy knows it's wrong, too. He can tell that Maggie does but she nods to keep the Kirbys from panicking.

* * *

As they walk along, Maggie in the lead, she hears Erik's voice first and holds up one hand, stopping the others. She points and then Mr. Kirby can hear him and he and Mrs. Kirby start calling to him. "Erik! Erik!"

Maggie leads them fast through the foliage toward a huge metal fence. When she sees Alan running on the other side, she yelps with delight.

_ALAN! Alan, you're okay! You're in one piece!_

Alan almost jumps out of skin when he sees her unharmed.

_MAGS! I knew it! They can't catch you!_

Racing to her, Alan stretches his arms with her doing the same and they clasp their hands together through the triple layered fence wall. "Thank God, Mags! Are you all right?" Maggie nods sharply and points to his chest. Alan nods. "I'm fine. I went almost crazy when I lost you."

Alan releases her as Billy approaches and they shake hands. "Boy, am I glad to see you. Hey, you got my bag."

"Yeah. Lucky strap."

Everyone talks but when they realize that the phone ringer is what set Erik in that direction, Maggie spots the reason.

_Oh shit._

Maggie sees the spinosaurus first but no noise comes out of her mouth. All she does is point and everyone follows her finger. Alan's voice comes out low. "Run."

* * *

Escaping the spinosaurus once again, they race to a nearby building and secure the door. Alan sighs heavily and hugs Maggie tight for just a few seconds. She hears his relieved voice in her ear. "Mags. I spent the whole night wondering where you were."

She nods on his shoulder and they separate. Alan then tries to find another way out when he discovers the reason Billy wants his bag back.

"Raptor eggs. Did you _steal_ raptor eggs?"

Maggie hears this, runs over and looks into the bag. Her mouth falls open and her brown eyes bulge in shock as they come up to meet Billy's. Alan shakes his head resignedly. "Now it all makes sense."

Something hits Maggie's brain in the forefront and she tells herself to prepare.

_I'm going to have to be the one. Alan, don't give the bag back! Billy doesn't realize the pressure he just put on you and me…we need to keep the bag with us!_

Billy tries to explain but Alan is very upset and tells him so. "As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the people who built this place."

Alan walks over to the window and holds out the bag, but Maggie hurries over and places her hand on his, grabbing the handle tight. She shakes her head hard in warning and they stare at each other. Alan knows they have to keep the eggs. Mr. Kirby sees Alan putting the eggs in his backpack. "What are you doing? Those things are after us because of those."

Maggie gets upset and flips open her notebook as Alan answers Mr. Kirby with obvious contempt lacing his words. "Those _things_…know we have the eggs. If I drop them in the river, they'll still be after us."

"What if they catch us with them?"

Maggie stops writing long enough to face Alan and he sees her mouth one word he says it. "What if they catch us _without_ 'em?"

Ripping off the note, Maggie shoves it at Mr. Kirby with a look of disgust on her face. He reads it then looks at Maggie with complete embarrassment. Erik tries to see her words. "What did she tell you, Dad?"

Mr. Kirby hands it to Alan. "You read it. I deserve it."

Alan reads Maggie's note aloud. "'They are NOT things. They are parents…just like you, jackass.'" He smiles at Maggie. "Nice."

Maggie shifts her vision to stare at Billy now, piercing her words into him as well as Mr. Kirby. Alan heads for the stairs and she still waits for the others to pass so she can cover the rear of their next escape, so Billy walks in front of her with his head down. Walking down a spiral staircase, they see the structure is in horrible shape and Maggie jumps forward fast when Alan almost falls, grabbing his shirt. Mr. Kirby helps him stay upright, then Alan heads in another direction. Maggie once again brings up the rear as Alan disappears into the fog across a walkway. Mrs. Kirby joins him and Alan then realizes where they are.

"It's a birdcage."

"For what?"

A big pterodactyl grabs Erik from the walkway and everyone runs. Maggie leads the Kirbys and Alan tries to stop Billy, but he jumps off after Erik. Alan, Maggie and the Kirbys keep going but skid to a halt at the huge gap in the walkway. Just then, another pterodactyl flies to try to get in then decides to attack the humans from a different direction. He lands behind Maggie and she faces him with murder in her eyes.

_Bring it on! You ain't taking another of these people!_

She stands erect and strong before Alan and the Kirbys to face the dinosaur head on. She spreads her arms across the walkway to prevent the others from passing but Alan tries to get in front of her.

"Maggie, no!"

Nodding, she pushes him back gently but swiftly. Then she grabs two metal poles above her, rises up and kicks the beast three times, knocking it off balance and to the floor. They all start to back away from the dinosaur just before the entire section of the structure breaks and they fall into the water. The bird falls as well and is crushed by the metal. Maggie and Mrs. Kirby head for Erik and escape as Alan and Mr. Kirby try to reach Billy in the water. He's too far out and screams at them to get away and they both leave when yet another pterodactyl realizes that they are there for the taking.

* * *

On the boat heading down the river, Maggie comes behind Alan and places her hand on his back. Alan turns and wraps his arms around her tight, thinking that it could have been Maggie instead of Billy. The thought of losing Maggie, to a dinosaur or anything else makes Alan realize just how much she means to him.

"Oh, Mags….I'm so sorry."

She puts her hand over his mouth to stop him and hugs him even tighter. She shakes her head and Alan says something he never has before….to her.

_I'm not even sure I ever said anything like this to Ellie._

"Maggie…I'm so comfortable around you. I can honestly say that I'd rather be here with you…in this hell filled with enormous teeth…than anyone. Actually, I'd rather be with you…anywhere."

Maggie's head comes up and she stares into his eyes.

_Alan, you can complete me. Robert did, but…he's gone. And you call me Mags. I love that! It's so cute._

He looks nervous to her and she shivers a little. "I know it's only been a few months, but…I want you to stay with me." He smiles just a bit at his joke. "It's a jungle out there."

Maggie places her hand on his cheek and kisses him strong. Alan tightens his hold, almost beyond his control and they both shake. When the kiss ends, Maggie lets go and writes a note with a lovely flourish.

My smart handsome Doctor Grant, I can write anywhere. And I'll go anywhere you want!

Alan smiles like never before and carefully folds the note to secure it in his inside pocket. They stay close together until Erik comes over to Alan. "Dr. Grant?"

Maggie steps back a bit to leave the men to talk. The sunbeam hits her face and she sees something awesome and powerful, making her write another note quickly. She stands beside Alan and shows him the page.

Look, babe. Herbivores. The only dinosaurs that SHOULD be here!

Maggie keeps her notebook out and checks off what she sees. Erik smiles. "You know something, Dr. Grant? Billy was right."

Alan is in awe gazing at the fabulous creatures and he wraps his arm around Maggie's shoulders, hugging her close.

* * *

Gliding downstream on the boat, the satellite phones rings and Maggie stays on the boat in front of Erik while the others search piles of dung to find it. Mrs. Kirby digs it out and Erik and Maggie see a new dinosaur at the same time. Erik shouts. "Look out!"

The striped dinosaur approaches but decides that the three humans smell bad. He leaves as the rain starts to come down. Mr. Kirby tells Alan the phone has enough juice for just one phone call. But then, the spinosaurus returns and attacks.

* * *

Maggie hears Alan trying to call Ellie and hopes to God that she's home. The boat starts to submerge and all of them, aside from Mr. Kirby, manage to get into the cage for safety. It turns out to be a bad idea when it also begins to sink, their heads just barely able to stay out of the water. Maggie can see the beast's huge claw stab into Mrs. Kirby's side and she gets her knife, shouting internally.

_Leave her alone! You want someone to fight….FIGHT ME!_

She uses her knife underwater to cut at the dinosaur's hand, stabbing him repeatedly. But she loses her grip because of the water and drops it. The spinosaurus seizes the opportunity and rakes his claw across Maggie's left leg, cutting her severely on her thigh and calf. The pain hits her hard as the cage starts to fall out of the boat and Maggie's head surfaces long enough to let out a piercing yell. Alan hears her and feels pain of his own.

_Maggie! She screamed! I heard her!_

When Mr. Kirby distracts the dinosaur, Alan finds and shoots off the flare gun, then follows Maggie, Erik and Mrs. Kirby to the river's edge. The spinosaurus roars and leaves the area now blazing with fire from the boat's fuel spill. When she reaches the mud, Maggie collapses on her right side and Alan arrives in time to see blood running down her leg and into the water. He hurries and drops to his knees beside her.

"Mags. Oh, no. Damn it."

She manages to stand up with Alan's help, keeping his body on her right side. She looks down at the blood just as Mrs. Kirby starts yelling for her husband. Mr. Kirby is all right and Alan stays with Maggie as the family reunites once more.

* * *

As the Kirbys rest and talk, Maggie is leaning up against a tree with Alan in front of her. He wraps her left leg as best he can with a few strips of brown material, a shirt in his backpack that he ripped up.

"I hope this is okay. That slice is pretty long, Mags, but I think we were able to stop the bleeding." She nods and allows him to continue until he is satisfied with the job. Then Alan lies back next to her, exhausted. "This sound terrible, but I'm so thankful you came now. That beast could have killed Mrs. Kirby if you hadn't been there. Is it very painful?"

Maggie shakes her head as she touches the makeshift bandage on her entire left leg. She turns to him slightly, finds a piece of paper in her notebook that's not soaking wet then writes a note, handing it to him.

Alan, the raptors are still following us. They're not going to let us leave.

"You're right. I can feel them, too."

She places her hand flat on his chest, just at his heart and sighs with a romantic twinge in the sound. Alan leans forward and kisses her scar as she leans her head back. She lets her mind wander.

_At least if I die…I'll die the same way Robert did. Then, we'll be back together._

After a few seconds, Alan sighs too and can almost hear her thoughts.

_You are not going to die, Maggie Muldoon. I won't let it happen. You came here solely to protect me and I am really trying to do the same._

"We gotta keep moving. Can you walk?"

Nodding, she isn't going to let a little thing like blood loss stop her from getting them off this island so they both rise and Alan calls the others. He keeps his left arm around Maggie's waist the whole time to help her walk and Erik hears something.

"The ocean."

Alan lifts Maggie to hurry and the entire party makes their way to the sound of the ocean until…

The raptors encircle them in a clearing and Alan's voice comes out trembling.

"They want the eggs. Otherwise, we'd be dead already."

Maggie positions herself in front of Alan and Mrs. Kirby and obeys Alan.

"Get down. She's challenging us."

The female raptor leading the pack approaches slowly and Maggie steels herself.

_This is it, Mags. Keep your strength. Everyone is depending on you. And you know exactly what this poor female wants: her babies. Just give them back._

She is crouched with her legs ready to straighten up fast if need be, ignoring the pain radiating throughout her left leg. Her head is down, her eyes are up and unmoving, staring straight into the female's inquisitive eyes. Her arms are out, her palms are down and flat. Maggie observes the raptor confrontation with extreme interest and practically no fear. The female comes closer to her and is silent. She cocks her head at Maggie and Alan watches the whole thing in complete fascination and wonder.

_She admires Maggie. This is incredible! The raptors are intelligent enough to decide who NOT to kill…and she's not going to kill Maggie._

The raptor backs up a little and makes a low growl. Maggie keeps her eyes filled with sympathy as she never lets her vision wander from the intimidating creature directly in front of her.

_Oh, man…I'm not scared. How can I not be scared? She could tear me apart in record time, but for some reason…I don't think she would._

She hears Alan speak very low and cautious, voicing the explanation Maggie couldn't arrive at on her own.

"Maggie…she respects you. She must have been watching you the whole time we've had the eggs. Maybe even before."

That makes the Kirbys look at Maggie with amazement. Maggie allows her expression to show respect, honor and even her own power by keeping her position immobile. She flashes back to her actions throughout her time on this island and thinking of what Alan just said makes her nervous, but also proud. The raptor moves her head to Mrs. Kirby and nudges her, making her tremble and gasp. Alan knows why.

"She thinks you stole the eggs."

"Get behind me."

Maggie's left hand shoots out to Mr. Kirby to stop him, keeping it down and flat just as the raptor screams at him, also making him move back. Head turning slightly, the raptor's eyes find Maggie's again and she tries to explain it to the dinosaur. She moves her eyes from Mrs. Kirby to Mr. Kirby and back three times to communicate her message.

_He's her mate. Her mate. It's okay, girl. He's not going to mess with you._

Mrs. Kirby pants just a bit. "Give…me…the eggs."

Alan opens the bag and the male raptor yells, then they all talk to each other. Maggie smiles a little, with her point of view still remaining on the female.

_That's right. Tell them all you found the babies. We didn't do it, honest._

They are passed from Alan to Mrs. Kirby behind Maggie and the female moves her head toward her babies. Alan sees the device that Billy made, the one that mimics the raptor's voice, and he uses it. The raptors are confused and really start screaming. Maggie swings her head to the babies' father and looks at Alan really quick.

_No, Alan! Wrong signal!_

Mr. Kirby remembers.

"No, help. Call for help."

Now Alan can do it. The female pauses, then barks to tell the other raptors to disperse. She picks up one egg in her mouth very slowly and turns to Maggie. The raptor nods her massive head once and Maggie nods right back. The father picks up the other egg and all the raptors are gone.

After two seconds of silence, Maggie lets out a hard breath, relaxes her arms and trembles hard, but she feels outstanding. She looks up at the sky and tears of relief form.

_I did it! Oh, Robert…did you see that? She understood me! She likes me. Alan said she respects me, too. Jesus…I can't believe this. She knew I wasn't going to do anything and…I saved everyone! Darlin', oh…I hated the Queen because she took you from me. But this female…she knew nothing about it. _

Alan rises up slowly and takes her elbows, making her stand. He stares at Maggie with a feeling he doesn't even recognize.

"Mags…that was…I can't believe I just saw that. You talked to her without making a sound. And she knew…you're the leader of our pack. You gave her what she wanted. God, Maggie…you saved us all!"

The Kirbys all throw their arms about Maggie at the same time, Mrs. Kirby shaking hard and Erik keeping clear of Maggie's injured leg. Mr. Kirby kisses her cheek. "Thank you! I'm so glad you decided to join Dr. Grant, Mrs. Muldoon. I'll never be able to repay you for everything you've done! Thank you!"

Alan smiles and almost tears up with complete love and gratitude when Maggie winks at him.

_And I'm sure Robert saw the whole thing, baby! You were fantastic!_

They hear a helicopter and release Maggie, except for Alan who lifts her to run toward the wonderful sound. They reach the beach and find what looks like the entire US Military coming to save them. Boarding the helicopter, they come across a startling discovery; Billy is still alive and safe. He smiles up at Alan.

"I rescued your hat."

Alan tries not to choke up. "Well, that's the important thing."

They hear that it's time to go and Alan sits beside Maggie, strapping himself in. He then takes her hand in his and Maggie is finally able to relax, closing her eyes in triumph. Suddenly, they hear the pilots exclaim and the passengers see three pterodactyls flying near the plane. Maggie jerks upright and twists to see out the window as Alan guesses what the dinosaurs are doing.

"Probably looking for a new nesting ground. It's a whole new world for them." Alan can feel Maggie's hand starting to slip from his and he tightens his grip and pulls her closer.

"Maggie, let it go. You've done enough."

Looking from the fading pterodactyls to her new man, Maggie Muldoon concedes and nods to him, deciding that he's right.

The End

* * *

**Jurassic World**

_Wikipedia summary inserts (abbreviated)_

_Owen Grady__, a __United States Navy__ veteran, has been researching the intelligence of the park's four __Velociraptors__. Owen warns Claire about the danger of raising the Indominus in isolation, pointing out its lack of socialization with other animals. When they discover that the Indominus seems to have escaped, Owen and two others enter the enclosure. Able to camouflage itself and mask its heat signature, the Indominus suddenly appears and devours Owen's companions before escaping into the island's interior. Owen suggests that the Indominus must be killed, but Masrani sends a __specialized__unit__ equipped with __non-lethal weaponry__ to capture it. After most of the unit is killed, Claire orders the evacuation of the island's northern sector._

* * *

In their search for the kids, Owen and Claire end up at a waterfall and Claire starts shouting, making Owen panic and she flips on him. "Hey, I am not one of your damn animals!"

Desperate for some help that he would truly appreciate right now, Owen looks around in vain and speaks low. "I wish Maggie Muldoon was here."

Instantly jealous, Claire smirks at him. "Oh, and who's that? Your girlfriend?"

Owen is even more shocked than before at her lack of dinosaur knowledge. "You work at Jurassic World and you don't know who she is? That's just sad. Ask your nephews…they probably know. Now, no more yelling."

They continue on after another stupid fight.

* * *

_Claire and Owen search for the boys but encounter the Indominus and barely escape. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter, but the Indominus breaks into the park's aviary to escape the gunfire, releasing a flock of the __pterosaurs__Pteranodon__ and __Dimorphodon__ that collide with the helicopter, causing it to crash, killing Masrani and his troops. The pterosaurs then attack the resort itself; in the chaos, Zara is carried off by pterosaurs before falling into the park's lagoon and being swallowed by the park's __Mosasaurus__. Gray and Zach eventually find Owen and Claire at the resort as armed personnel subdue the pterosaurs with __tranquilizers__._

* * *

In his mountain cabin living room, Dr. Alan Grant sits at his desk in front of a window at his computer, working on another book, but he is stuck at the moment. The room is huge with two desks facing each other at both ends, a couch and table in between them. There is one large screen TV on the wall with another smaller one next to it, in the top left corner. The big one is on YouTube news muted and Alan sits back from his work and looks up. Still a very handsome man, Alan's brown hair, along with a full beard and mustache, is speckled with gray as he is in his mid-fifties, but he continues to travel and dig when he feels like an adventure.

Suddenly, something on the news catches his eye and Alan stands up fast, taking the remote with him and hits the volume. "These are the scenes we have been compiling from Jurassic World. There is a massive attack going on at this very moment."

Cell phone videos show Alan the Pterosaur attacks right in the middle of the park's main street and he backs up slowly, eyes glued to the screen, mutes it again and calls up the stairs.

"Honey? Get down here! You've got to see this!"

He hears movement and returns to the back of the couch. Shapely legs in a blue dress descend the stairs in a hurry, with a very long scar on the left leg, and Maggie Muldoon comes into the room, seeing the carnage on TV at once. Her mouth drops open and her eyes bulge, mimicking Alan's expression as they look at each other, then back to the screen. Alan leaves it quiet because the newscast itself means nothing. Maggie shakes her head, which has dark brown hair now since she colored it to remove the gray. She goes to her desk across from his, which has three computers, sits and types. The words appear on the smaller TV screen in a dark red font on a light blue background.

How many more people have to die before they stop making the carnivores?

Alan shakes his head just like she did. "Mags, you and I both know they will _never_ stop making the carnivores."

Maggie watches the videos and she gasps, dashes to him and takes the remote, backing it up. She freezes an image in front of some stores and Alan looks it over. There are two pterosaurs swooping down and about thirty people in the shot.

"What am I looking for?"

Maggie moves, bends down and types, then points to the man with the rifle in his hand.

That's Owen Grady.

Alan walks closer to get a better look since he hasn't seen him before. "Really? He could probably use your advice right now."

After nodding, she starts the video, wishing there was something she could do. She may be over fifty, but Maggie has kept herself in the best condition she can and makes regular visits to the local gun club to retain her marksmanship. For the past year, Owen Grady has been picking Maggie's brain for her dinosaur knowledge, particularly with the velociraptors, and she considers him a friend.

Alan Grant and Maggie Muldoon have been sharing this remote cabin near a soothing river for eleven years, coming and going, sometimes alone and sometimes together. Neither of them has been back to the islands and when Alan notices her expressions changing, he figures out why.

"Maggie, I know that look. Because Owen's in danger, you're ready to jump on a plane and go there right now, aren't you?" With a smile growing, Maggie nods with resignation, but still appreciates that he understands her so well. It makes communication between them much easier. "You told me Owen's a smart guy. He'll be okay. In fact, he's probably leading the group we just saw with him."

They watch in silence, Maggie at her desk and Alan standing back so he can see her, too. She asks him a question.

Alan, do you want to try again?

"Try and stop them from exposing humans to these gigantic predators? Forget about the predators altogether and the park _could_ be successful? Oh honey, what's the point? They open a new attraction at that deathtrap and they want us there. But it's never for our professional opinions."

Alan starts to pace, getting madder by the minute. Not at her directly, just at the fact that they have this argument every time something happens at the new park. This isn't the first time a carnivore has escaped, just not so many at once. Owen tells Maggie everything he observes, without breaking his contract, and he even lost one of his raptors when she busted free of her cage, bit an employee and Owen had to take her down.

"Oh no. All they want is for us to rehash every terrifying moment. They want to hear about you and the raptor over and over." The memory makes him feel a little better and he gives her a brief grin. "As much as I love that story, Mags, we don't need to constantly relive it. Then they wonder why we don't show up." He stops when the phone rings. "And it begins. You know who or what it's going to be."

Before Alan even moves to the phone, Maggie answers.

Reporters.

Maggie listens to exactly what they predicted. "Hello?" Pause. "Speaking." Longer pause. "No comment." Alan clicks the phone off and immediately silences the ringer. Maggie's computer beeps and emails start flooding in. Alan comes over to see. "They sure aren't wasting any time."

Also turning down the volume, Maggie regains the quiet once more, but YouTube is moving on to a lot of posted videos from cowering tourists. She types in a command to alert her only to Owen Grady's emails so she can make sure he is okay. Alan glances at the videos then sees another call coming in on their phone, making Maggie talk to him some more.

We'll have to make some kind of statement eventually.

Alan grabs the back of the couch, and he can feel his nervousness shifting to fear. "Sure and say what? Exactly what we think? 'Hey, we told everyone to leave the islands alone.' Since they won't destroy anything already alive _and_ they keep making more…what the hell did they think was going to happen? They've got thousands of people at that stupid park every day. Crowd control on a normal day has to be a nightmare, never mind in the midst of this mass panic."

Scanning YouTube, Alan finds more videos posted a few minutes ago and starts them. Maggie leans forward on her desk a bit and can see a corner of the area where the Mosasaurus lives. She grits her teeth and grunts. She punches her fist into her left hand, feeling frustrated. Alan swings his head from the TV to Maggie.

"What is it?"

Even after twenty-six years, it's still hard for Maggie to emote properly, and right now she's mad, scared and ready to do something about it.

That pool contains the most dangerous predator they've got, because she's almost invisible in the water. She's stuck in that tiny pool and has got to hate it. What if she escapes? She could upset an entire oceanic ecosystem! That Mosasaurus can swallow at least three people AT ONCE! WHOLE, Alan! You can't tell me that while all this hysteria is going on that NO ONE fell into that pool!

Alan can feel her shock from the words and the look on her face. "How would anyone know…unless it's caught on one of these videos? What about the people getting flown away!" He throws his hand at the TV. "Maggie, this was minutes ago…that's all."

Maggie's mind goes to something even more terrifying to contemplate.

I'll bet anything it was that Indominus monster they told us about that started all this.

Alan forgot about the Indominus entirely, or he didn't want to remember and he starts searching every part of the videos, trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"You're probably right. Damn! If they hadn't made us sign those non-disclosure agreements, we could have warned someone. But we agreed, Mags. Since they ignored every time we told them to stop playing God and destroy it, we'd try to forget."

Now she feels guilty.

But I didn't tell Owen and I should have, in spite of their precious contract.

"It might have gotten him fired, though. You yourself said 'If they have to keep the raptors, at least they're with someone who knows how to talk to them.' I was thinking…if the raptors are running around in the park right now, Owen wouldn't have been in that street where we saw him, taking down the pterosaurs. Chances are, they are still confined."

Alan watches the screen then moves his vision back to her. Maggie slowly reaches down and lightly strokes the scar on her leg, the memory of the spinosaurus attack returning to her mind. Alan smiles a bit and holds out his hand. Maggie raises her head and Alan pulls her out of her seat.

"Come here."

Guiding them to the couch, they sit down and Maggie picks up the notebook she keeps on the coffee table. She has two monitors connected to computers so Alan can read her thoughts, one here in the living room and one in her bedroom, but she also has notebooks and pens everywhere and plenty of trash cans. Alan and Maggie have separate bedrooms, mainly so they don't disturb each other during sleep, but also because they write at odd hours and sometimes they use their bedroom computers.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Alan brings up a discussion he's been avoiding and he shifts to face her, concern apparent in his voice. He strokes her hair and Maggie rubs her head against his hand with a smile.

"Mags…if you decide to go back…if you really need to try again, this time at the source…I won't stop you. But I can't go with you. I just can't do it." Maggie pats his leg and nods because she already knew that. "I don't have your experience, your training…" He grins. "or your nerves."

Maggie wraps her left arm around his shoulders and squeezes to tell him it's okay with her. As much as he doesn't like the idea, Alan continues with his support, watching more videos. "We've told each other repeatedly that this death and destruction has to stop. And they _need_ to listen to you. They need to listen to the woman who can't talk. I was only on those islands for a few days. You were there on Isla Nublar for years. You_ raised_ the very first dinosaurs!"

When Alan mentions that, Maggie's thoughts go back to Robert, and she fingers her wedding ring, which she won't remove from her right hand. Alan is used to her moments of grief because she will never fully get over losing her husband the way she did. It's difficult for him sometimes to see it, but he keeps going. "We know it's not the animals' fault that they exist. But I want you to promise me something, babe." Maggie nods in agreement without knowing what she's agreeing to yet. "Stick with Owen. He's got the weapons, and a hell of a lot more than you had last time."

Maggie nods and writes a note.

That's if I go. I'm not sure I even want to, but if I do, only live ammo for me. None of this tranquilizer bullshit! I see a predator and I'll kill it immediately.

He nods once then kisses her lips softly. "That sounds like a good plan. Keep in touch. They obviously didn't skimp on the cell service."

Alan and Maggie share a moment of tenderness before returning to terror.

* * *

_Assuming command, Hoskins orders that the raptors should be used to track the Indominus; Owen is forced to accept Hoskins's plan and release the raptors._

* * *

In the truck with Zach and Gray, Claire turns back to them. "Do you recognize the name Maggie Muldoon?"

Gray nods with enthusiasm. "Sure. She was a game warden at the first Jurassic Park. I've read her books. She writes action stories, but her autobiography is a lot more exciting. Mom almost didn't let me read it. Mrs. Muldoon has killed raptors…and communicated with raptors, which is amazing because she can't talk!"

Claire backs up her head. "She's mute? Then how can she talk to raptors?"

"She used her eyes and her body language."

Making a mental note to find Maggie Muldoon's autobiography, Claire turns around and gets back to the mission at hand.

* * *

_Upon finding the Indominus, the dinosaurs begin communicating with one another. Owen realizes that the Indominus includes Velociraptor DNA, and it becomes the raptor pack's new __alpha__, taking command away from Owen. The Indominus escapes when the troops shoot at it, and the raptors hunt down and kill most of the team. Hoskins arranges for Dr. Henry Wu to leave the island by helicopter with the dinosaur embryos, in order to protect his research. Owen, Claire and the boys find Hoskins at the lab, with more staff packing up the remaining embryos. Hoskins describes his vision to create other hybrid dinosaurs like Indominus for military use, but a raptor breaks in and mauls him to death._

_Owen re-establishes his bond with the raptors before the Indominus reappears: the battle ending with the Indominus being drowned in the water with the Mosasaurus. _

The End

* * *

**Jurassic World – Fallen Kingdom**

After the Senate rules against rescuing the dinosaurs, Hammond's former partner, Benjamin Lockwood, summons Claire to his Northern California estate. Lockwood and his aide, Eli Mills, reveal a plan to relocate the dinosaurs to a new island sanctuary. Jurassic World's former operations manager, Claire Dearing, has created the Dinosaur Protection Group to save the animals. Claire Dearing is needed to help reactivate the park's dinosaur tracking system to locate the animals before the volcano erupts, particularly Blue, the last living Velociraptor. Although they are estranged, Claire recruits Jurassic World's former Velociraptor trainer and Blue's alpha, Owen Grady, to help capture her. Upon agreeing, Owen makes a decision to ask for some expert help.

In her kitchen alone, Maggie Muldoon makes a sandwich listening to a comedy on her living room screen. As she giggles at a joke from the movie, she hears a voice coming through her computer.

"Maggie? Maggie, are you there? It's Owen." Pause. "Maggie?"

Dropping everything, Maggie hurries to her desk in the living room and sits down, seeing Owen's strained face in the box on her monitor. The other box, which is always open, shows what she's typing, and he can see it as well. She mutes the TV and types.

Hi, Owen. What's wrong? You don't look so good.

Owen gathers his nerve because he's afraid to ask her but feels it's necessary. "Maggie, I'm glad you're home. I have a huge favor to ask you and I don't have a lot of time. There is a volcano that's going to destroy Isla Nublar." He sees Maggie's shocked eyes widen. "I know you're up to date with the Senate hearings, so you know about Claire's protection program. She just begged me to help her relocate the dinosaurs to another sanctuary." Owen breathes in strong. "Maggie…would you come with me? I told Claire otherwise, but I really want to find Blue. With destruction right around the corner, if we had to split up, you're the only one who could find and save a velociraptor. She would follow you, Maggie. I know it! I showed her your picture a few times back then, remember?"

Maggie stares at Owen for a second, letting the request sink in and what she is signing on for if she says yes. She also knows he'll need an answer right away. Clasping her hands at her lips, one more thing dominates her mind.

_A volcano would obliterate everything. If I can salvage…_

As always, when Maggie makes up her mind, she wastes no time. As she types her thoughts to Owen, she can feel her determination getting stronger with each sentence, convincing herself that she can do this.

Alan is not here. Before I decide anything, I have to talk to him. I'll contact him as soon as we hang up and then text you when I know. And if I say yes, you inform the powers-that-be that these are MY terms. I will search on my own. No backup. I will need a jeep and guns, but I'll bring my own knives.

Owen nods with the wheels turning in his head. "Claire will be reactivating the tracking system, and we're hoping that still works."

Nodding, Maggie continues with her demands.

And one more thing. This is very important. Before we do anything, I need to go to the old employee quarters. Don't ask me to explain now. To save time, please send me everything I will need to hook up with you: flights, docks, landing location, etc. I'll be as quick as I can getting back to you.

Owen readily agrees. "You got it. All of it, Maggie. I'll be waiting for your answer and thank you. Thank you for even considering it. The travel information is heading your way."

Maggie's screen flickers and Owen is gone. Maggie takes her phone out of her pocket and texts a message to Dr. Alan Grant.

Honey, I need to see you right away. An emergency has come up. I'm at home. Can you call me now?

Setting down her phone, Maggie waits nervously, with one foot tapping up and down. She starts fingering her wedding ring, her habit whenever she thinks of her late husband, Robert. Within minutes, one of Maggie's computer beeps and Alan's striking face comes on her screen.

"Babe. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Maggie nods and blows out a breath. Before she starts with the hard stuff, she gives him a smile and asks him about his new hobby.

First things first. How's the Gold Show?

Alan grins through his beard and mustache, a look that Maggie loves on him. "It's great. I've already got piles of paydirt shipped and a bought a new sluice to use in the river. But never mind that now. What's going on?"

Nodding, Maggie gives him a breakdown of Owen's request.

Alan, Owen just asked me to return to Isla Nublar with him. Claire Dearing has funding to save some of the animals before a volcano erupts and Owen wants my help to find Blue.

Alan's head jerks back. "What?" Since he can tell from the look on her face that she's already made up her mind, Alan instinctively tries to stop her. "You want to do it, Mags. But why? You know most people head _away_ from active volcanoes, right? Usually while _running_?"

Maggie almost laughs but catches herself in time. She can see he's scared for her and doesn't want to add to his fear.

I plan on being far away when it blows.

"You have no idea what beasts are on that island anymore…or how many. And with lava on the way? Why, baby?"

Maggie feels miserable seeing the look on his face, and she swallows thickly.

Alan, honey. The bungalow. This is my last chance.

Alan closes his eyes, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

_Even after all the years she's been with me, she still can't let Robert go._

Panicking at his expression, Maggie types fast, hits enter then she mouthes the entire paragraph, keeping her sympathetic eyes on him.

Babe, please understand. I'm not looking to replace anything we have together, you and me. I love you, Alan. Very much and I have for a long time. I will also never stop. I have tons of fun with you. Seventeen years, my Dear Alan and every year just keeps getting better. You understand my grunts and noises and turn them into my words. You're reading my lips right now. That's something Robert could never do. And all our stimulating conversations…in and out of the bedroom, Dr. Grant.

Alan gives her a wink and she smiles back then breathes in deep as she continues.

But if I can find that one thing I've told you about, the only thing I wish I could have grabbed that day, it will be worth it. And only if I'm not in harm's way. My safety is paramount, Alan. I will come back.

Alan can feel the love coming out of her words, but it doesn't diminish the apprehension as he stares at her lovely face, with wrinkles coming through.

"You're fifty-six years old, Maggie. Granted, I can attest that you are in _fantastic_ shape." Maggie smiles with some of the dread disappearing. "You have to realize your bones aren't what they used to be."

You're right, absolutely. I have nothing bothering me at the moment. We've talked about how my eyes haven't degenerated at all, crazy as that is. I'll be very careful, honey, especially when climbing trees, if I have to climb any.

That makes him shake his head, but he starts to ease up on the fear a little. Alan realizes he's not going to talk her out of it, so he tries to prevent her from leaving with excess guilt. "Trees. You're nuts, babe. Bonkers. Do you know that?"

Maggie giggles and nods.

Here: copy and paste. You're right, absolutely. Does this mean you'll let me go?

Alan smiles and touches the screen on his laptop for a second. "Mags…when do I ever_ let_ you do anything? Go. Keep in touch, if you can. Stick with Owen. Arm yourself heavily and for God's sake…don't lose any body parts!" When he sees her relax and then starts getting pumped up, Alan blows her a kiss with his hand. "I love you, Maggie Muldoon. Go save your beloved Steggies. I know you want to. I'll be waiting for you at home, unless I find you sooner."

Maggie blows him a kiss before saying goodbye with her computer as well as her lips.

Thank you, baby. I love you.

Alan Grant and Maggie Muldoon switch off and head for their own special tasks. Maggie turns everything off in the living room, grabs the sandwich she was making and practically runs upstairs, taking her phone so she can send her answer to Owen while she packs. Alan, on the other hand, is just sitting at the table in his hotel room, trying to decide what to do next.

* * *

Maggie Muldoon is waiting at an airstrip for Owen to show up, watching what she considers to be pseudo-military men preparing for the trip.

_Why do I instantly get suspicious when I agree to these trips? _

She is wearing a pair of green shorts with many deep pockets, a camouflage shirt, boots and her small backpack, which is light at the moment, but she hopes to fill it later. Her two knives are secured, the big knife on her hip and her favorite; the same one that was strapped to her leg the day she left Isla Nublar. A few of the men give her confused looks, but she keeps her distance. She hears a vehicle and turns her head as a bus pulls up. Maggie sees Owen get out, along with Claire and three other people she doesn't know yet. Owen smiles big and runs to her, so she catches him in a hug, and at the same time, deftly tucks a small object in his pants pocket.

"Maggie! You made it." Owen lets go and backs up. "It's great to see you."

Claire, Zia, Franklin and Wheatley start heading for the plane when Maggie takes her notebook off and opens it to a few pages already written. Getting down to business, she hands it to Owen and gives him a look of concern. Owen reads quietly.

Owen, this is between you and me. I trust no one here but you, including Claire. I just slipped a tracker into your pocket. Tell no one, secure it with the snap and I'll use it to find Blue by tracking you. Look at these men. I'm already worried. One thing I learned about these islands is that someone ALWAYS has an ulterior motive. Watch your back.

Owen discreetly affixes her tracker in his pocket and nods. "I hope you're wrong and this whole thing goes as planned, but…given both of our past experiences…yeah. And you watch your own back."

Maggie nods sharply once and they board the plane together.

* * *

After a while on the plane, Maggie tears off a notebook page and hands it to Owen sitting to her right. He straightens up and looks at Wheatley.

"Mrs. Muldoon would like to know which species are being removed and how many, if the transport devices are safe and secure and…"

Wheatley interrupts with his hand and his mouth, barely glancing at Maggie. "You don't need to concern yourself with that, ma'am." Maggie starts to narrow her eyes and she sees a look of disgust on Zia's face as she glares at him. "You're just here to find the raptor; we'll handle the rest."

Maggie sits back as more of her suspicions are coming true. She turns to Owen, jerks her head back to Wheatley, points on her chest twice and mouthes the words my terms to him. Owen understands and nods.

"In that case, when we land, you give her a jeep, any and all weapons she wants, and that's it. No backup."

"Now, hold on…"

Owen puts his foot down literally. "Hey…Maggie has more hours in that jungle than anyone here. There's sure to be overgrowth, but that won't matter to her. She knows where she's going…_and_ what she's doing! I wouldn't be surprised if she finds Blue before I do. But you can't follow her. She'll lose you anyway."

With a confident smirk on her face, Maggie nods once to Wheatley then turns to Owen, places her hand on her heart and mouthes thank you.

"You got it, Maggie. You're the one person here who really knows the way around. I remember from your book all the hours you spent…getting the dinosaurs used to humans just by hanging out with them. I learned a lot from those chapters. Like pets, huh?"

Maggie holds up one finger and scribbles three words.

Only the herbivores.

Owen shows Claire the note with his voice laced with contempt. "See? What has she _always_ said? If they had never made any carnivores, the money would have rolled right in! From day one!" He turns back to Maggie. "And isn't that what your husband said to John Hammond? From the day you took the job?"

Maggie nods slowly then writes quickly because the memory feels fresh, even though it was many years ago and she can't lose her composure, especially not in front of strangers.

_Not now, Maggie. You can mourn later._

She tears off the page, hands it to Owen and waves her hand, asking him to read it aloud.

And look how it turned out. Robert was eaten by a raptor, before that park even opened.

That message quiets everyone down as Owen nods with sympathy. Zia, whose respect for Maggie keeps growing, swallows hard and straightens up. "Mrs. Muldoon? I'm embarrassed to say I know nothing about you. Can I ask how you lost your voice?"

Maggie leans her head back and sighs then nods. She keeps it brief and hands the page to Zia, who reads it to everyone.

In Africa, a panther jump out of a tree onto me, sliced my throat then Robert shot him off. By the time we reached the hospital, the damage was done.

Owen can sense a hint of sadness in Maggie and he grins big to cheer her up. "But she can_ still_ talk to dinosaurs! That's talent. And Zia? Find her autobiography. It's a great read, trust me. Maggie Muldoon is a well-known celebrity…" He gives her a shrug. "Even if_ she_ doesn't think so. I went to one of Dr. Alan Grant's lectures, after Maggie and I already became friends, and he dragged her onstage just so he could hear the crowd go wild…which they did! And then…they all wanted to see her leg." Everyone on the plane find their eyes moving to the spinosaurus scratch running down her left leg except for Owen, who keeps his own eyes on Maggie's face. "Your smirk to Dr. Grant…that was priceless. He must have paid for it later. I saw you turn beet red from _my_ seat."

Maggie giggles lightly and smiles, which makes Owen feel better because he brought the happiness back. Claire keeps quiet but looks at Maggie then Owen with jealousy rising when she sees the adoration on his face while he smiles that cute smile at his friend. Deciding she's done talking about herself, Maggie clears her mind of the past and continues the rest of the trip coming up with multiple plans.

* * *

Maggie drives a jeep to a dilapidated structure, shuts off the engine and jumps out. With a key in her hand that is attached to a brass M, she turns the handle of a door and struggles to push it open. Maggie enters her old room and closes the door behind her, a multitude of powerful emotions hitting her at once.

_Robert. I made it back. Never thought I would, but here I am. _

The room is a disaster, with dust, dirt, vines and even a few flowers growing around the walls. There is a bed, table, two dressers, a big closet, along with a small kitchen area and a functional bathroom because as Hammond always said, he spared no expense. Just then, Maggie hears a sound she's been expecting when another jeep stops and she knows someone is following her. She glances at the bottom of the wall between Robert's dresser and the closet, then she smiles.

_Hmm, our secret passage. We'll see if it still opens. _

Purposely walking past the one window that is next to the door so Wheatley's men will see her, Maggie heads to what used to be her side of the bed and then bends down to search everywhere, finally finding a picture frame. She smiles huge when she sees her husband's happy face and takes it apart, releasing three photos: one of Robert and Maggie on their wedding day, one that was taken the day they met at the Los Angeles Zoo and one from their honeymoon in Alaska. She tosses the broken frame on the floor and stares at Robert.

_Darling. Thank God! You know that I've got photos of you in my bedroom, but I really needed these._

Maggie touches Robert's cheek on the top picture then takes off her small backpack, hanging it on the post of her bed. She removes a handful of waterproof bags and carefully stores the photos in one so they don't bend or get too wet if she ends up in the river. Next, she pulls one closet door open and removes a bag, revealing two machine guns, two rifles, two handguns and boxes of ammunition, along with rope and some nets. She tosses the bag on the bed, watching the dust fly and then goes through the bag, loading one machine gun and the two handguns. As fast and as quietly as possible, Maggie stores ammunition in plastic bags, some in her pockets, one loaded gun in another bag, then proceeds to load her backpack.

_Well, they look clean. I'm sure all these weapons will still shoot. Inventory time: leave the big and one small gun on my person, with the knives. That should be enough for now. Given history, I'll probably get soaked again._

Maggie reaches in and pulls a dark green shirt with a collar out of the closet. She shakes it hard, holds it up and smiles more. She hugs the shirt to her chest, then folds it carefully, sticking it into her backpack.

_Robert, I gotta take your favorite shirt. After all, I bought it on our honeymoon._

Next, it's time for Robert's dresser and she opens the top drawer first. Grabbing all of her late husband's small personal items to go through later, she stuffs them into her backpack, still leaving room for a couple more things. Afterwards, she opens Robert's bottom drawer and yelps with happiness when she finds nothing but notebook pages, all in her handwriting.

_Robert…I could always count on you!_

Gathering all the pages up, Maggie stands, thinks about it for a bit, then makes a sudden decision. With a grin on her face, she throws the pages up in the air, letting them scatter everywhere. As they fall, Maggie randomly snatches seven of them before they hit the ground. She walks on her own words to her backpack and puts the pages with the photos, then one more catches her eye and she picks it up with a tear rising.

I love you so much, Robert and I promise I'll love you forever.

That page going with the others, Maggie glances out the window and she can see two men watching the door, waiting for her to exit so they can follow her to Blue. Realizing her time is running out, Maggie goes to her dresser and does the one thing she's been avoiding, despite being the main reason she agreed to this journey, because she's afraid of what she'll find. Clasping and unclasping her hands nervously, Maggie works up the courage.

_Okay…okay. Worst case, it's gone or destroyed. Do it! Get it over with! _

Pulling the drawer open, Maggie finds a videotape box and carefully removes it. She closes her eyes for a second then slowly slides the tape into her hand. The worst-case scenario turns into a reality.

_NO…NO…NO!_

Maggie shakes the box and dust falls out and she puts her trembling thumb on the plastic tab, lifts the cover and then sees nothing but black specks. She shakes the tape, watching in despair as the disintegrated video falls from the case. Her heart shattered, Maggie throws her head back and then throws the tape hard into the corner. She feels tears and tries to stop them.

_Goddamn it! It's gone. That was it. DAMMIT! I'm sorry, Robert. Maybe if I had the guts to get here sooner…I might have saved us. And… _

Maggie can't complete the thought. One hand grips the box as the other goes to her throat and touches her scar. As she mourns with her eyes staring straight ahead, seeing nothing, she works to put her current priorities in line, Alan's face coming to her mind.

_Okay. That's it. I got the pictures. But…Alan. He would have…damn. It's over. And he'll understand. Okay. I did all I could. Get going, Mags! Alan's waiting for you to get home! _

Her determination back on track, Maggie swiftly tears off the side of the videotape case with the title and puts it in her backpack.

_Time to go kill something._

Maggie adjusts everything she's taking with her, pushes Robert's dresser aside and crouches on the floor, removing her big knife. She slides the blade into a slot on the wall and completely clears all the vines away from the secret door that Robert installed. He said no matter where they were staying, they always needed a back door; a way out. Happy when she discovers it slides open with ease, Maggie Muldoon carefully sneaks out, takes one last glance at the men who think they are hidden and leaves her Jurassic Park home forever.

* * *

One of Wheatley's men blows out a breath, his vision fixed on Maggie's bungalow door. "What is she doing in there?" He hears his walkie talkie beep and answers quietly. "Station B here."

Wheatley's voice comes through, not too loud but angry enough. "Where are you? If you're still tailing Muldoon, is she on the move?"

"She hasn't come out of that bungalow yet."

"What? When's the last time you saw her? Is she even in there?"

Instead of answering, the guard gestures to his partner and they race to the door, opening it fast. Seeing the crawlspace, he shouts into his walkie. "She's gone! I swear, she was here…ten minutes ago. She left on foot."

"Forget it. Go to the rendezvous point. You'll never find her now."

Cursing that clever woman because Grady was right, Wheatley grunts and gets back to business, tracking Owen to Blue.

* * *

On her own in the jungle, the way she likes it, Maggie moves cautiously through the trees, thinking that she's ready for whatever might come along. She's got the big weapon in her arms when she hears leaves crunching. Moving swiftly and quietly, Maggie comes outside of a clearing and what she sees makes her stop short and hide. Blue is in the middle and the first thing that crosses Maggie's mind surprises her as she takes in the graceful and streamline body.

_Never thought I'd see a raptor as a thing of beauty, but wow!_

Suddenly, Maggie sees what Blue is staring at and four dilophosaurus adults appear in a half circle, closing in on Blue, fans extended. With her memories returning fast, Maggie lets her spirit for vengeance control her, raises her gun and runs forward out of the trees, firing wildly, but accurately, at the threat.

_DILAPS! I HATE DILAPS! STAY AWAY FROM BLUE!_

Blue swings her head toward Maggie, opens her mouth wider then back to the other shocked dinosaurs, watching as they scream, shudder, fall and die.

* * *

Owen raises his head at the gunshots and spins around. After a few seconds, he picks a way to go and hopes he's moving toward his brave friend.

* * *

In Maggie's mind, she keeps separate compartments because so many things can go wrong any second that she has to be prepared for them all. Collecting her nerve, Maggie keeps a safe distance away from Blue and purposely does not look at her as she moves to the other predators to make sure they are dead. Next, she backs up slowly and turns to face Blue about ten feet in front of her. Blue stares at Maggie, cocks her head, turns it to the left to examine the dead creatures that wanted to attack her and finally back to Maggie. Slowly, Maggie slings the gun onto her back and frees her hands.

_Okay…okay. Let's try it again. Don't shake!_

With her eyes filled with respect while working hard to keep out the anxiety, Maggie extends her arms, with her palms down flat, does a slight curtsy and nods her head once at Blue. She straightens up and waits, remembering to breathe. Blue steps carefully closer to Maggie, very slow which makes Maggie work harder to maintain her even breathing. As Blue tries to figure out what this human wants, she notices the long scar on Maggie's left leg and goes in for a closer look. Maggie can't tell what Blue is feeling, but she looks almost interested.

_Maybe battle scars will make me an equal to her. God, I sure hope so!_

Blue nods to herself and raises her head, then sees the scar on Maggie's throat, examining that one as well. Maggie can't stop herself from panting now.

_Oh shit…her teeth…inches from my neck! Please…please…don't…_

Blue appears to be satisfied and backs up, giving Maggie space and certainly dropping her fear level down. Blue stays only three feet in front and she nods her head once. Maggie is thrilled and brings up her hands. Since she assumes Blue can't read, she tries to communicate through pantomime. Maggie runs her hand up her throat, out her mouth and makes a slash through the air while shaking her head. She's trying to tell Blue that she can't talk. Blue seems to understand and makes a low growl with another nod. Maggie nods then points up and to her left, at the tip of the volcano, the black smoke getting thicker by the moment. While showing an eruption with both hands, Maggie shakes her head repeatedly, turns it away with her left hand blocking the volcano from her view.

_Do you get it? A volcano is very bad. Move away._

Maggie faces Blue, gestures with both hands at Blue, then herself, then Blue, then herself, explaining to her that they should stick together. Then Maggie checks her tracker, sees which direction to go so they can meet up with Owen and glides both hands to her right three times.

_You and me…let's go that way. Away from the volcano._

Maggie steps to the right once with her eyes on Blue and waits. Blue swings her head toward the volcano, back to the dead dinosaurs and then she nods, barks once and comes to Maggie's left side. Maggie nods and she leaves the area with Blue next to her, not running but walking swiftly. Maggie is beyond elated.

_THIS IS SO AWESOME! It worked…again! I can TALK to velociraptors! Me, of all people! God, Alan is gonna FLIP when I tell him! The irony! Okay, Mags. Back to business at hand. Find Owen and get to the boat. Jesus. He was right and before I even got here. Owen predicted this! _

She does her best to keep a casual expression, hoping that will help Blue remain calm while she is extremely close to Maggie. With her left arm up to keep watching the tracker, Maggie leads Blue closer to her alpha male. After a few minutes of hurrying, Blue stops suddenly and lifts her head. Maggie halts, backs up a step and watches her. Blue can smell something that makes her excited. She looks at Maggie and barks three times, swings her head forward, then back to Maggie. Then Blue takes off running at top speed. It appears to Maggie that Blue is asking her to follow. She grabs her machine gun so it doesn't bounce against her body and does just that.

_Shit! She's so fast! Maybe Owen is nearby now. _

Maggie runs with everything she's got, her tracker guiding her.

* * *

Finally catching up to Blue, Maggie finds her just as Blue gets shot and she stops, hides then climbs a tree so she can watch the entire situation unfold when suddenly, Owen is hit with a tranquilizer. They are about to leave the unconscious Owen by himself when she hears one of the mercenaries ask about her.

"What about the Muldoon woman? We haven't seen her yet."

Wheatley waves his hand in disinterest. "Leave her. She wanted to take off, let her find her own way out."

Maggie snarls at their backs leading Zia away with the wounded Blue, and then she waits two minutes before climbing back down. She scans the area, feels safe then drops the machine gun, deciding not to take it with her. It's too heavy and as she digs through the backpack, she takes out the thin but sturdy rope. She hurries to Owen and begins wrapping it around his body, shaking her head and looking at the tip of the volcano every very seconds.

_They were going to leave Owen here to die, so murder means nothing. Damn it. I smell black market motives at work now. _

Backpack secure, rope looped around both her arms, Maggie slowly pulls Owen away from the danger, but she keeps her handgun out the entire time, as she heads for the building she hopes still contains his companions.

* * *

Owen Grady slowly opens his eyes, realizing he can't move, but he is moving. Then he notices the black smoke and the pouring lava heading down the volcano, coming nearer. Owen lets his head fall backwards, sees his savior and he croaks out her name with blessed relief, for himself and for her.

"Maggie."

Maggie stops instantly, carefully lies Owen on his back while removing the rope from her arms then from him. She steps to his right side and kneels down, then finds a page she wrote earlier, angling it for him. Owen blinks a couple of times to focus then reads her note aloud, pausing to catch his breath.

"Um….'I'm going to help you…get the feeling back in your limbs…because when you can stand, we have to run.' Okay. Is Blue dead?"

Shaking her head, Maggie shifts and places both her hands on Owen's right arm and rubs up and down really fast to get his circulation flowing. After a couple of minutes of silence as they listen to the lava destroying everything in its path, Owen gets tingles going to his fingertips and talks to her wearily. "Damn, you were right. We can't trust anyone. God only knows what they have planned for Blue. My arm…it's working." Maggie sits up as Owen lifts his right hand a bit and wiggles his fingers.

Nodding, Maggie slides back on the grass and begins to massage his right leg, starting near his foot. At the same time, Owen throws his hand to his left arm and rubs, but not as quickly as he stares at her then the volcano and back to Maggie.

_I had no right to ask her to put herself in front of BOILING LAVA…but she came anyway. I'm so lucky. She's such a good friend. _

"Maggie…you saved my life. I owe you one." She smiles and doesn't stop as she moves her hands up his calf to his thigh, then she takes another glance at the volcano. Owen sees her nervousness, but as the feeling returns, he senses where Maggie's hands are heading and he rubs his arm with a grin, hoping she'll find this funny. "So…how are things between you and Dr. Grant?"

Stopping instantly, Maggie jerks her head to him, then looks down at her fingers practically on his crotch and she lowers her head with a giggle. She grins at him and mouthes the word Really?

Owen gives her a mischievous smile. "Just trying to lighten the mood." Maggie stands, nods and gives him two thumbs up then begins the same procedure on his left leg. Suddenly they hear a loud rumbling and Owen sits up fast and shouts, shocking Maggie because she didn't think he would be able to move that soon.

"LOOK!"

Maggie swings her head and up the hill, sees a lot of dinosaurs trying to escape the lava, so she grabs Owen's right wrist and pulls him up as quickly as she dares and wraps his arm around her shoulders and her own around his waist. Owen stumbles along as Maggie runs as best she can. After a couple of minutes of awkward running, still ahead of the animals, Owen feels normal again and he barrels alongside Maggie at top speed, down another hill. Maggie points and they see Claire and Franklin, leaving a building also running for their lives.

* * *

Owen, Maggie, Claire and Franklin dodge dinosaurs and shooting pockets of molten rock when they come across one of the ball vehicles from Jurassic World. Suddenly, a tyrannosaurus rex heads their way, trying to snatch any meal he can from the terrified dinos. Owen pushes Claire and Franklin into the ball and tries to do the same with Maggie. Shaking her head hard, Maggie pulls her big knife out and covers the left side of the ball while Owen stays on the right side. As the chaos ensues, the ball is spun, smacked and ends up in the ocean. When it starts to sink, Owen points down and tries to come up with a plan. "I'll get them out! Cover me up here!"

Maggie nods and keeps backing up on the beach with her knife in her right hand. She knows her gun would be useless against these poor, panicked creatures, but she has to protect the humans somehow.

Owen's head surfaces and Maggie bends forward but sees only him and he gasps then shouts. "Your gun!"

Maggie tosses it to him and he catches it then dives back down. She waits anxiously and watches in horror, her eyes darting everywhere, at all the dinosaurs just as scared as she is and there's nothing she can do about it.

_It's not their fault. Remember, Mags. They shouldn't exist…but that doesn't matter when I want to save all those helpless herbivores. _

Owen surfaces again, but this time so do Claire and Franklin and Owen waves his arm. "Maggie! Come on!"

Slipping the knife back into her sheath, Maggie dives in and follows them as they swim away from the lava coming closer to the beach.

* * *

The four weary people drag themselves from the water and collapse on another beach, safe from the lava at the moment. Maggie is the first one upright and she checks her body to make sure nothing is bleeding. Then she takes off her backpack and begins transferring all her wet items for dry ones, starting with her fresh notebook and pen then her gun and ammunition.

Eventually, they hide behind a sand dune and watch the dinosaurs being airlifted onto the boat. Maggie is disgusted and horrified when she writes her thoughts and hands the page to Owen.

Look at the species they're taking, and the haphazard transport. They'll leave us here without thinking twice. We gotta get on that boat and find Blue NOW!

As Owen relays her concern to the others, Maggie ignores the conversation and turns to stare up at the foliage, the mountains and the volcano. She looks at her wedding ring and makes an important decision.

_Robert, darling. It's time I said goodbye. I could never do it before. I'm sorry. How can I hate raptors as a general rule after what happened between me and Blue? It was right in front of me. Raptors are extremely intelligent…and who figured that out first? You did, darling! It's all about good and evil, just like with humans. The Queen was evil because she killed you out of revenge, then went after me. Blue is good. Now that I know this, I can say goodbye to you. You were my whole world, Robert, but my world has expanded and it includes Alan. I love him, darling and I'm sure you are happy for me. I'm going to let you sleep in peace now. I love you, Robert Muldoon and I will always keep your name. _

Satisfied and her mind clear, Maggie faces them and nods, saying she's ready to go.

Owen, Maggie, Claire and Franklin head for a jeep to jump onto the boat, Claire at the wheel when Franklin falls out. Maggie is about to leap off after him but Owen beats her to it and they get on the boat. Claire stops the jeep, opens the door and stands up to watch the slowly fading beach, full of terrified dinosaurs. Maggie climbs out of the back and sees Claire, dashing to her as she scribbles a warning, then shows it to Claire while gesturing with her hands.

Get down! You're gonna get caught.

Claire glares at Maggie and points. "Look at them! They're dying! Don't you even care?"

Maggie narrows her eyes into slits and blows out a lingering breath and as she writes, Owen joins them beside the jeep, reads Maggie's note and tries to keep his voice down. "She's right."

Shouting, Claire jerks her head from the dinos to Owen. "Oh sure! Take her side again!"

Shaking her head, Maggie shows another note to Owen and points sharply at Claire, so he reads it to her and Maggie mouthes along to show Claire her anger as well as her sorrow.

Don't ever accuse me of not caring for those creatures. However, right now, all I can think is that my husband's BONES are on that island, melting away!

Owen runs a hand over his face while Maggie continues with her writing. "Jesus." He pulls Claire off the jeep and makes her stand before him. "Knock it off, Claire. I'm sick of your attitude towards her. And we've got bigger problems." He takes the next note from Maggie and reads this one silently.

Owen, since I have no idea where we're going, this is my plan. I'm going to find Blue and let her know I'm here. We've already bonded and I'll explain later.

Owen goes no further and the excitement is apparent in his reaction. "Really? How? When?"

Maggie points at her words I'll explain later so Owen keeps reading.

After that, I'm going to find a place to hide and get some sleep. I'm very tired. Then I'll return to Blue and find you. The tracker is still working. Again, tell no one you have it. Take care of Blue. I'm sure Zia knows what's she's doing. Okay? I'll tell you what happened then. Stay safe and try to keep Claire from getting captured.

Owen nods and grips her shoulder. "You stay safe, too. Good luck. I can't wait to find out what you did."

Maggie glances at Claire, waves once to Franklin then disappears in between some shipping containers. Her mind calculates as she quietly searches for her new raptor ally, taking extra precautions with all of Wheatley's men hovering around.

_If these mercenaries who shot Blue think they left me on the island, I can move around the ship all I want. And if the others are captured, which given Claire seems probable, I can help them when no one is looking. I've got to let Blue know that I'm not leaving her alone, either. I'll be really mad if she dies!_

Maggie finds Blue quickly in a truck with Zia and keeps hidden as she watches the men leave, then she scurries over. She sneaks inside, moves to Zia fast, putting a finger to her lips to keep Zia from speaking. Zia is relieved to see Maggie and she whispers. "We're alone."

Maggie nods and moves over to see Blue's face and she crouches down so she can be at eye level with the raptor. Shocked, Zia slaps her hands on her mouth and Maggie looks up. She makes an okay gesture with her hand and returns her focus to Blue. Blue, who also seems relieved that Maggie is here, nods her head in the cage once and Maggie nods right back. She stands up, removes a pouch of emergency water from one of her short pockets and tears it open. Finding Blue's eyes, Maggie angles the pouch above the dino's jaws and dribbles the water into her mouth. Blue, though tired, drinks all the water she can until the pouch is empty. Maggie crumbles it up, tosses it in the corner of the truck then looks at Zia while pointing down to Blue with concern on her face.

Zia places her hand a few inches above Blue's wound. "If I can get this bullet out, I think she'll be all right. Are the others here? Are Claire and Owen looking for us?"

Maggie nods twice to answer both questions, then she points to the opening and writes a note, showing it to Zia so she can keep the page with her. She realized she shouldn't leave a trail of notebook pages on the boat.

I'm going to hide and sleep but I'll be back in a couple of hours. Please take good care of her.

Zia nods and Maggie puts her hand on Blue's neck gently and strokes her once. Blue actually sighs and then closes her eyes, astonishing Zia even more and she tries to keep her voice down as the excitement comes out. "Does she trust you now?"

Maggie nods with a smile and with one quick scan outside, is gone.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Maggie returns with a plastic bag full of water bottles to find the surgery completed. Owen and Claire are sitting on the floor of the truck with Zia on a box beside Blue and Franklin asleep in the front corner. As Maggie passes out water to each of them, Owen straightens up and gives her a tired smile.

"Maggie. Everything okay? Did you get any sleep?" With a thumbs up, Maggie nods then points to Blue and Owen's smile gets bigger. "She's fine. The bullet is gone, but she's got T-Rex blood in her system now." Maggie's eyes widen and Owen nods once at Claire. "Yeah, we managed to extract just enough, but you probably would have done a much smoother job. Claire and I were not only fumbled around in really tight quarters, but that T-Rex could've woken up at any time."

Tilting her head and biting her lip while setting her backpack in the floor, Maggie mouthes Sorry to him and he waves his hand in dismissal. Happy to find them safe, Maggie moves back to Blue and leans her body to the left to be eye level with Blue again and she gives her exhausted friend a nod with a smile. Blue is getting her strength back and as the other three watch in awe, Maggie puts both hands on Blue's head and pets her all the way down, stopping before her wound. Owen is beyond shocked but doesn't talk yet, he just studies every movement. Claire sits up to get a better view and Zia's smile gets bigger by the second. Blue closes her eyes briefly, makes a low growl in her throat and even tries to wiggle closer to Maggie. The gesture tugs at Maggie's heart in a way she didn't expect and it makes her struggle to keep the tears inside.

_I can say this to myself once again. She can tear me apart in record time…but for some reason, this time I know what it is…I don't think she will. Oh, Alan. If only you were here to see this. _

Maggie stands up, takes one of the water bottles she stole and does the same as before, enjoying the fact that Blue is drinking it with more energy. Maggie finishes the water herself, drops the bottle and leans her back against the truck wall with a satisfied stretch of the muscles then grins at Owen. Rising slowly, Owen stares at Maggie and joins her.

"How did you do it? Your hands were on her neck, so that means…she trusts you completely. When? It had to be before you rescued me. What did you do?"

Maggie thinks for a second, holds up one finger and composes her story in a few short sentences, but instead of tearing the page, she places the book in Owen's hand. For some reason, Owen consciously doesn't touch Maggie at all as he reads aloud.

I killed 4 dilaps that were about to attack her, convinced her using my hands that a volcano is bad and that we should stick together. She agreed by nodding one time at each question and I led her to you.

Owen nods. "The gunshots. I heard them. This is so freaking cool, Maggie! I told you she would listen, I just can't believe you convinced her _so fast_! But…"

Maggie holds up her hand to stop him.

There's a lot more to explain, but I've got other things on my mind at the moment.

She glances down at her backpack and Owen remembers the first stop she made when she got here, so he tries to help. "I forgot. Did you find what you were looking for at your bungalow?"

Maggie sucks in her breath and can't look at him, so she keeps her eyes on Blue's lower half. She raises her hand and gives him a thumbs up followed immediately with a thumbs down. Owen doesn't understand as he watches Maggie bend down, reach into her backpack and pull out a jagged piece of cardboard. She hands it to him and he tries to figure out what she is saying.

"Your wedding video…was in this box?" A sad nod. "But the tape's not here. Was it missing?" Maggie brings both hands up and wiggles her fingers down slowly. "Oh, it disintegrated." Another nod. "And that was your only copy?"

Maggie startles Owen by raising her head fast to look at him. At the same time, Zia has been watching Blue and she notices that her reactions to Maggie's body movements are not threatening at all. Blue almost seems concerned. Owen sees tears forming in Maggie's eyes and her lips mouth these words.

It's not that.

Maggie stares at Owen and feels the storm coming, the one she's been trying to keep at bay since she found the box.

_Oh…I can't stop it now! Alan…I'm so sorry!_

The tears fall as Maggie places her fingertips on her throat, stroking her scar and she tilts her head, trying to make Owen understand, which he does and he feels his heart tighten with grief as he watches her cry.

"That tape…was that the last recording you had of your voice?" Maggie nods many times and her head falls forward. "And Dr. Grant. He's never heard you speak, has he?" Now she shakes her head many times and Owen feels terrible. Zia and Claire look at each other and can feel her pain, so they say nothing. Owen doesn't hug Maggie because he's not sure she'll want it, so he places his hand on her shoulder and squeezes. "I am so sorry, Maggie. I don't want to sound insensitive, but…you had other opportunities to come here. How come you didn't?"

Maggie wipes her face and stops crying and turns her head slightly to look at Blue then writes down her reason.

At first, I was too scared to come back and when World began construction, I refused to come back.

Owen nods. "But this was your last chance, so you took it. And you came all this way and risked your life for nothing."

Surprising all three of them, Maggie grins huge, pointing at Blue and giving her a sweet smile. She shakes her head happily and Claire takes a guess. "It wasn't for nothing. She made a new dinosaur friend." Maggie nods with a smile at Claire, which makes the latter feel better about the way she's been treating her. "Mrs. Muldoon, I'm sorry for being such a jealous bitch." Maggie doesn't contradict her, rightfully so, and Claire knows it. "The way he talks about you and looks at you…I just couldn't stop myself. You're his hero and I went to instant envy mode, every time."

Owen shakes his head in amusement but is also glad she apologized. "I told you. I'm not in love with Maggie. But you're right. She is my hero."

Maggie chuckles and writes a message, showing Owen and motioning to Claire.

Owen is a very dear friend and I'd do almost anything for him. I came here, didn't I? But Alan Grant owns my heart and always will.

Maggie shifts her smile to Blue as Owen watches with admiration. "And he's gonna love this, that's for sure."

Stopping the conversation there, Maggie takes the cover piece back from Owen, stashes it where it was and puts her backpack on. Suddenly, a thought hits her like a train.

_Oh my God. I just realized something. I haven't fingered my wedding ring…NOT ONCE…during this whole journey. That means…Oh, Alan. I really AM all yours now! _

Maggie once again clears her mind of the past and gets back to the present. She decides to tell Owen her theory as to why she connected with Blue at their first meeting. She takes off her notebook, flips through the pages and finds her list, then writes more thoughts at the top of the page. Maggie smiles to Owen as she hands it to him and waves her arm to read it out loud. At that moment, Franklin wakes up but nobody notices yet. Owen faces the other ladies and Blue.

I wrote this when I left to hide. It might explain why we bonded so quickly and why she lets me pet her like that.

BLUE FACTORS

Blue was with Owen all her life until 4 years ago

She had to learn how to survive in the jungle which she had never done

She was lonely, the only raptor on the island

She got older

She battled, was scarred and respected my battle scars

Owen stops reading and looks from Blue to Maggie with more than a hint of curiosity. "How could you tell?" Maggie takes the notebook back and finds a blank page.

She studied my leg, then my throat and she got REALLY close to me! It was the first move she made.

Claire finally stands up. "Were you scared?" Maggie nods with her eyes wide and stiffens her body, showing them the pose and Claire cocks her head. "But you stayed straight? Just like that?" Maggie nods and relaxes as Owen continues to read.

I saved her from the dilaps and the volcano

Claire stops him once more. "I'm sorry, but what's a dilap?"

Maggie nods to Owen so he explains. "That's what she calls dilophosaurus. Maggie has abbreviated names for all the dinos she worked with so she didn't have to write the 'saurus' part constantly." Claire shows him that she understands and he keeps going with Maggie's list.

Using body language, I tried to show respect instead of instant fear, so I copied the same posture I used on Isla Sorna, hoping it would work with any raptor

I guided Blue to her alpha male

Owen smiles. "And I'm very glad you did." Then he reads on.

I did something she's probably never experienced before with a human: I never said a word

A connection factor that Robert and I, then Alan and I, have discussed at length:

All the JP dinos = female

Raptor on Isla Sorna after her eggs = female

Blue = female

I was the only female the original JP dinos knew because all the employees under Robert's command that were allowed in the paddocks were men, except for me.

Zia makes a face. "That sounds sexist." Maggie swings to her fast and Zia realizes she insulted her. "I'm sorry. That was reflex."

Maggie shakes her head, writes and shows the page to Zia.

It's okay. To a certain degree, you're right. But it was only because Robert was not comfortable risking the lives of women. And he knew I could handle myself.

Owen nods to himself, then to Claire, Zia and finally Franklin on his way back to find Maggie's eyes. "Maggie, all of your Blue reasons make sense to me. I'll admit I'm jealous that you accomplished more in an hour than I did in months, but neither of us really knows for sure…how her feelings for men and women are different. One more thing. I think she recognized you from the photos I had."

Maggie shrugs with a maybe in the gesture when suddenly they realize the boat is slowing. The four stowaways wait for the next stop before making a new plan. Maggie informs Owen that she will remain alone, stating it is the best way she can help and can still follow the tracker. She tells all of them to avoid mentioning her name because she wants whomever is behind this dinosaur abduction to think she died on the island. Owen agrees and they part ways as the boat comes to a final halt and Maggie does what she does best in this type of situation; she hides, watches and listens.

* * *

Maggie Muldoon makes her move. After hiding and at the same time, investigating, she has discovered the hideous black market auction, but when she found out Owen was captured, she couldn't free him so decided to keep an eye on him and Claire from a distance instead. Franklin was mistaken for a med tech when the boat docked, so he's safe from harm at the moment and Zia is still being detained. Maggie also tried to send a message to Alan, but she couldn't get a signal and judging from what she's seen, she figures that the criminal mastermind behind the auction must have placed a device to block any calls. She was able to get a copy of the pamphlet that was passed out to the buyers so she has a list of the dinosaurs captured and for sale safe in her backpack.

Right now, Maggie has to let Blue loose before she becomes just another trophy. Hurrying to the room where her raptor friend is being held, she's got her gun with extra ammunition, her backpack secured so it doesn't fall off and a plan. As soon as she slides carefully into the medical room, Blue's head snaps up but she makes no sound. Maggie sees and hears Dr. Wu arguing with Zia about Blue being his creation, the statement itself making her angry since she considers Blue no one's property, and she sidles up to Franklin, putting her finger on his lips to keep him quiet. Then she turns her attention to Dr. Wu's back and she snarls, reaches into her pocket and removes a notebook page she wrote on the way here while slowly walking up to him.

_Oh, this is gonna be sweet. I hate you almost as much as the fucking dilaps you made!_

Zia, still handcuffed to the cage containing Blue, moves her vision to Maggie so Dr. Wu stops his tirade and turns around, the blood draining from his face and it makes Maggie feel great seeing his instant fear. "Oh. Mrs. Muldoon. What are you doing here?"

_Ha Ha! You son of a bitch! You ARE scared of me! Well, you should be. I've wanted to do this for a long time. _

Maggie takes one deliberately hard step then another, making him back up, until she is in a position to thrust the loose page at Zia while keeping her angry eyes piercing into Wu. Zia reads the note and says one word. "Okay."

Dr. Wu starts to panic and looks around for any guards, but none are there and he tries to stop Maggie. "Now…I never meant for…"

Furious at that much, Maggie grabs the front of his shirt with her left fist and balls up her right, then slams it into his face three times. With each punch, she silently yells these words while Zia spits them out, with all the rage and contempt in her voice that Maggie wanted.

"STOP! MAKING! MONSTERS!" **STOP! MAKING! MONSTERS!**

The third punch knocks him to the floor, unconscious, and suddenly Blue barks once. Maggie spins around and Blue nods to her, which she takes as a sign of approval. Disgusted but yet extremely satisfied, Maggie kicks Wu in the leg, finds Franklin's eyes and points to Zia, so he rushes to unlock her. Then, Maggie writes quickly and shows the note to Zia, who reads it to Franklin.

I'm taking Blue with me now before someone else does. You two get as far away from the danger as possible. Blue and I can handle anyone blocking our escape.

Maggie faces Blue in the cage and brings up her hands. They hear a loud roar, confirming that all hell is breaking loose and turning toward the open doors, Maggie thrusts her arms up in that direction three times. Then she gestures like before, to Blue and herself, once again saying they should do this together. Blue starts getting excited and paces back and forth in her cage, her sharp eyes never leaving Maggie's. Pointing at Blue, Maggie extends her fingers like teeth, with her hands opening and closing to demonstrate snapping jaws, and points at Blue again to emphasize her idea. She then taps on her own chest, turns right a bit and raises her gun, miming continuous shots, then faces Blue. Zia and Franklin watch the whole conversation in silence and awe. Ready for battle, Maggie stands up straight, grabs the door's handle and nods to Blue once, a look of hope on her face. Blue understands and stops before the cage door and nods once right back. Maggie is scared but very confident.

_She WANTS to fight by my side now. We can do this! Let's go!_

At that moment, she sees three guards and one yells at her. "Freeze!"

Maggie raises her right hand with the gun in mock surrender, keeping her left hand on the cage handle. Blue watches Maggie slowly start to squat down to lay her gun on the floor, but at the last second, her smart human friend opens the door and sets her free. Blue races out and jumps on the closest guard while Maggie crouches behind the cage door and shoots one guard in the shoulder, making him drop his gun as the third man rabbits. She swings her head to Zia and waves for her to get out while they can, so Franklin and Zia run away. Blue tosses the guard aside and pretty soon, more guards start coming their way, one of them pulling Dr. Wu out of the medical room, but the rest seem to be more focused on trying to recapture Blue than anything else. Maggie hides behind a pillar in the medical room, hoping the guards won't even notice her because she doesn't want to kill any humans, while trying to figure how to get to the walkway to make their escape.

_This is asinine! I gotta get her out of here, not watch her bite a bunch of people who don't have enough sense to run away! _

During the ensuing chaos, Blue's aggressive attacks and the guards' gunshots now flying are causing more danger to the entire structure, twisted metal and broken glass making Maggie's escape route even harder. Suddenly, a pipe behind Maggie bursts and she smells gas, making her eyes widen to their extent.

_HOLY SHIT!_

Maggie's gasp comes out loud enough to catch Blue's attention and Maggie pulls out her big knife to cut anyone who tries to stop her, runs for the metal walkway that leads to the rest of the mansion. She whistles loud and waves her arm for Blue to follow, but just before she makes it across, the walkway starts to collapse. Maggie drops her knife, grabs the railing secured to the other side with both hands but feels the bottom half of her body sliding downward.

_I'm slipping and this room is gonna blow! Pull, Mags…PULL! _

Blue sees Maggie in danger, knocks two guards aside with her massive head, and leaps forward onto the loose walkway but her weight causes it to start breaking in pieces. Running fast, Blue slides her head in between Maggie's dangling legs to carry her on her back. Maggie wraps her arms around Blue's neck and holds on as Blue jumps even higher to land on the other side of the walkway and into an empty computer room. Two seconds before Blue lands, an explosion from the pipes propels them further away from the medical room. Blue crashes into a table as Maggie flies off her back, both woman and raptor rolling on the floor and Maggie stops short when her chest hits a desk chair. Shaking her head hard, Maggie looks at the sprinkler system kicking on in the medical room then she moves her eyes to Blue, who is already on her feet.

_Oh, God, that was close! We gotta keep going before someone else finds that mess and discovers her missing. _

Getting up fast, Maggie confirms her backpack is still where it should be, then she waves to Blue and they run away from the immediate danger.

* * *

Still shocked at how they miraculously survived that gas explosion, Maggie leads Blue to a dark room on the second floor of the mansion, hurries inside and locks the door. Blue glances around as she pants from the exertion of the fight. Maggie also looks around, discovers she picked an empty office, obviously belonging to someone of importance given the size, and smiles when she sees a sink next to a small refrigerator. She finds a light over the sink and turns on the faucet, then makes a low whistle sound. Blue comes over and immediately starts gulping all the water she can. Maggie nods once, then is happy to find water bottles in the fridge, grabs one and chugs half the bottle, then blows out a hard breath and fists a hand on her hip.

_Okay. Now what do I do? Might be best if I just keep her hidden, but I have no clue what the hell is going on out there now. And Owen and the others might need our help. _

Maggie moves carefully to the window with closed blinds and she pulls a chair toward it. Then she goes to the desk and picks up the phone receiver but hears nothing so she assumes the landlines are out. There isn't a computer on the desk but she sees cords for a missing laptop, so that line of communication is not an option either. Blue is about to join her so Maggie turns off the faucet then sits in the chair. She stays low and peeks through the blinds down the hall, but no one is there, man or beast. Blue lays down on her side, right at Maggie's feet, and turns her head back to lick her gunshot wound, making Maggie return her attention to her friend.

_She's feeling sore and she might be hurt, but I don't see any blood. I didn't see her get hit with any bullets. That's good. I should go find Owen, but can I convince her to stay here and wait for me? Nah, screw it. We'll both wait. But all those dinos that are caged. I know where they are. I should…I should go try to kill the carnivores before those asshole buyers get their hands on them. Damn it! They shouldn't even be ON this continent! Am I the only one who realizes how fucking STUPID this is? _

The thought makes her anger and frustration levels rise and Maggie makes a disgusted face. Blue stops licking herself and rests her head on the floor and Maggie's emotions change abruptly as she stares at this extremely dangerous creature, her heart swelling with surprise and gratitude.

_God. This is too incredible. My partner is a velociraptor…and she's not going to hurt me. Just the opposite. She saved me from falling to the ground. She saw me in trouble and…ignored the attacks on herself to save me. I guess we're even now. I wish Alan was here. Shit, I just wish I could contact him at this point. _

Maggie takes a look at her tracker, can't determine where Owen is in the mansion, but is relieved to see that he is moving, so she tries to relax and regain her strength.

* * *

While hiding out in the office, Maggie hears the Indoraptor, even though she hasn't seen it yet, then Blue rises fast and barks once, her head in the air. Maggie pulls the cord on the blinds and they both move to the window in time to see the monster's tail disappearing out a smashed second story window. Blue barks again then stands in front of the locked door. Maggie checks her tracker and thinks that Owen is heading for the Indo as well and she looks right into Blue's eyes. She can tell from the posture and movements that Blue wants to go after the Indo and stop him. Maggie stares at Blue with her mind racing.

_She won't go into battle without me? Am I reading her right? Or does she just want me to let her out? _

Through the open window they hear a load roar from the Indoraptor and to add to their problems, rain is pummeling down on the mansion. Blue surprises Maggie by moving behind her, placing her big head on the backpack and then pushing her human companion toward the door. Her suspicions confirmed, Maggie buries the shock and excitement she feels at her relationship with Blue and starts formulating a plan.

_This is crazy…but…it's just an animal. My gun will work. Stay far back and aim for the throat, Mags._

Maggie faces Blue, holds up her gun and does the miming as before and then nods. Blue nods back and they leave the room, Blue in the lead with her sense of smell guiding them.

* * *

Maggie and Blue find the Indoraptor wreaking havoc in the little girl Maisie's room trying to get the terrified child and Owen is there trying to get her out. The Indo's huge body and long tail are causing destruction with every swipe and Maggie stays outside of the room, aims her gun and fires three times, hitting the Indo's neck twice. The dino raises his head, screams from the pain as Owen swings arounds and sees Maggie just as Blue releases her fierce battle cry, leaps from the doorway onto the Indo and the dinosaurs fight. Owen and Maggie lock eyes and she points at the girl. Owen nods while staying as close to Maisie as possible and Maggie keeps out of the room and follows the dinos with her eyes to keep watch over Blue. The dinosaurs end up outside in the rain on the side of the mansion and Maggie shakes her head and runs away from the girl's room to see if Blue can kill the Indo on her own.

* * *

When Maggie finds Blue, the Indoraptor is nowhere in sight and Blue is hiding from the rain in a long alcove near the main building of the mansion. Maggie wipes the rainwater out of her eyes as she approaches Blue slowly, who is backed in about halfway and leaning against the wall on her right side. She barks twice at Maggie and then swings her head, showing her an Indo tooth stuck in her back but it's in a position where Blue can't extract herself.

_Oh, damn. I gotta get that out. _

Taking off her backpack, Maggie removes Robert's shirt without a moment's thought, zips the bag and puts it back on. Looking into Blue's eyes, Maggie places her left hand with the shirt on the raptor's back, hoping she doesn't get bit when she does this. With her right hand, Maggie pulls the tooth out fast and Blue lets loose a short scream with her head in the air then Maggie presses on the wound with the shirt. Blue allows Maggie to take care of her, and Maggie looks at the tooth with disgust then throws it to the ground behind her.

_No way am I keeping THAT! It's evil. I don't want that DNA anywhere near me._

Woman and raptor stay where they are until they are needed again.

* * *

Maggie notices that the bleeding has stopped and Blue's wound appears to have already sealed in the inner layer of the raptor's skin. She seems relieved and Maggie watches Blue walk a few steps back, lift her head outside the alcove and catches some rainwater in her mouth. Maggie moves her vision to the shirt in her hand.

_I just used my late husband's favorite shirt to staunch the blood from a raptor to help her. I hope he's not mad at me. No, not Robert. If anything…he'd be proud of me._

Deciding to keep the shirt and clean it later, Maggie gets another empty waterproof bag and stuffs the shirt inside then replaces the backpack as before. Next she reloads her gun with a new round of ammunition and just in time because at that moment, Maggie and Blue hear glass breaking and the Indoraptor's scream again. Both racing toward the sound, they find the Indo on top of a glass ceiling, but when Maggie sees Owen and Maisie cowering in front of the dinosaur and Claire behind it with a large gun, she skids to a stop in shock. She sees a red light on Owen's chest from the gun in Claire's hand.

_WHAT THE FUCK!?_

Before Maggie can think anything else, Blue starts jumping up to the roof next to the building where Owen is in trouble and Maggie pieces together what she is doing. When Blue is almost at the top, Maggie shakes the rainwater out of her eyes, aims and fires, hitting the Indo's feet and legs this time with all three shots. Claire and Owen see her now and then Blue screams loud and lunges across the open space, crashing claws first into the Indoraptor. The glass breaks even more and both dinosaurs fall into the museum below. Maggie catches Owen's eye and he gives her a thumbs up so she takes off, running into the museum to once again find her raptor ally.

* * *

The Indoraptor is dead. The dinosaurs for sale have been exposed to a toxic gas and are dying and Claire opens the pens, but just before she hits the button to release them onto the grounds, Owen stops her. As Zia and Franklin watch her struggle with the decision, Claire moves to the window with Owen, watching the scared dinos choking. Suddenly, a green light comes on, the door opens and Owen and Claire swing around, seeing Maisie's hand on the red button and she gives them a sad look. "They're alive. Just like me."

Owen hears running and Maggie bursts into the room in a panic, races past them and stops at the window, slapping her hands on the glass once. Her eyes immediately go to all the dangerous maneaters running for freedom while she screams in her mind.

_NO! No, no, no, NOOOO!_

Furious, Maggie backs away from the window, fists clenched tight and stomps around the room with everyone silently watching her then she spots a whiteboard next to the door. Maggie didn't see who set them free, but assumes it was Claire and after she grabs a black marker and writes these two sentences, she glares at the one she thinks is responsible for the impending disaster.

You could've given me a chance to kill the carnivores!

Do you realize the damage that herd will cause in the **first 24 hours alone**?

Claire blinks her eyes and faces Maggie. "I wasn't the one who let them out." She and Owen both look down at Maisie.

Maggie shifts her vision to the little girl, sighs and then lets her face fall into her hands with utter devastation. Maggie doesn't know that Maisie is a clone herself, but even if she did, it wouldn't change her opinion.

_Kids. Wasn't somebody watching her? Stupid. So stupid. SHIT! Half of those creatures will eat people purely on instinct and the other half will just…break everything! That huge Steggie…he's not going to care what he knocks over…or bumps into…or...SHIT! _

Owen sees Maggie shaking and can't tell if she's laughing, crying or just really angry. He steps toward her with caution. "Maggie? You okay?"

Maggie lifts her head fast and he backs up a little. She stares at Owen for a moment and he can tell now it was rage. Maggie blows out a long breath, smirks and makes a fast decision, so she writes three more sentences on the whiteboard.

I'm done.

I'm sick of fighting dinosaurs.

I'm going home.

With that, Maggie Muldoon throws the marker to the floor and leaves the room.

* * *

When Owen finds Maggie again, he is walking down the front steps of the mansion with Claire, Maisie, Zia and Franklin and Maggie is sitting near the bottom with her gun in her right hand. She stands up as they approach and Owen joins her while the others stay a few steps up. He gives her crooked smile but answers with remorse in his voice.

"I know you're not happy and I don't like it any more than you do, but it's too late now. Unless you changed your mind and want to go after them."

Maggie shakes her head and mouthes the words no way and then Owen jerks slightly and she turns to see Blue approaching them. Maggie pockets her gun and smiles as she and Owen take the last few steps down to be at the bottom. Maisie starts to move forward, but Claire stops her from going further by placing her arm around her shoulders.

Blue comes to a halt in the driveway in front of Maggie and they lock eyes with silent messages of understanding moving between them. Then to everyone's amazement, Blue barks three times and then lowers her head slowly while bending her body down at the same time. Maggie is in awe, lays a hand on her heart and feels it pounding hard. She knows exactly what this means and almost bursts into tears.

_Blue…isn't just my partner anymore. I saved her. She saved me. I pulled the tooth out. My God. If I was shocked before…this is extraordinary! She is offering me her life. Anything…anything I'd ask her to do for me…she would. Alan. Now I REALLY wish you could see this! _

Owen gasps softly while thinking along the same lines. "She's more than a friend. She's…bowing to you, Maggie. Did you ever see anything like this?"

The others watching are silent and feel no fear being so close to Blue, even as she straightens up, facing Maggie and Owen. Maggie extends her arms to her sides, flattens her palms and does her curtsy, then nods once and Blue nods right back. Then Maggie gestures to Blue and herself like before and crosses her arms tight in front of her chest. After that, she brings both hands up together and shows Blue a circle, clasping her hands at the bottom. She hopes Blue gets what she is trying to say because she truly means it.

_You and me, Blue…we are friends forever. If you need me, I'll come to you. _

Blue cocks her head slightly then she walks a couple of steps toward Maggie's outstretched left hand to be stroked one last time. Maggie pets her twice with a warm smile and Blue actually rubs her head against Maggie's body once before she steps back and focuses her attention on Owen. Maggie sighs with happiness and watches them both. Owen swallows and addresses Blue.

"You can come with me. I'll keep you safe. Or…you can go with Maggie."

He glances at her to confirm and Maggie nods to Owen then Blue, and it appears that Blue is trying to decide her fate. She notices a van with the back doors open, ready for dinosaur transport, and then looks back at Owen. Owen reaches out and pets her on the side of her neck, just like Maggie did, and waits for Blue's answer. Blue moves her vision from the van to Owen to Maggie and shakes her head once. She lifts her big head up at the trees and scans the area with her eyes and Maggie understands her decision.

_She's free and she wants to explore the country. God, please…watch over her and PLEASE! Help her realize that eating people is wrong. She's very smart, so hopefully she'll know she can eat animals and leave the humans alone. _

Maggie nods and smiles so Blue takes one last loving glance at Owen and Maggie then she runs away from the mansion and out on her own.

As Owen and Maggie watch their raptor friend disappear into the foliage, Maggie chokes up with tears threatening to surface until she feels Owen's hand on her shoulder and he squeezes. "Your relationship with her is remarkable. You _are_ going to share all the details with me, right?"

Turning her head back to him, Maggie nods happily while she pats his hand and then they see headlights and hear Claire's voice. "Hey, it looks like someone is late to the party."

A dark blue SUV pulls into the curved driveway and stops short not far from where they are standing and the driver's door opens. When Maggie sees the person behind the wheel jump out of the car, she snaps upright and then freezes.

_ALAN!_

Alan Grant feels himself halt for a second because he can't believe Maggie is standing right there. Their eyes meet and he hurries to her so she stays where she is and can feel two tears escaping. Alan stops in front of her and tries to keep his hands from trembling as he brings them gently to her face. He swallows and asks the important questions first.

"Mags. Anything broken or bleeding?" She shakes her head with her smile growing. "Bruised?" Maggie humorously rolls her eyes and nods, making him smile right back. "Got it. That's why I didn't grab you as soon I saw you."

Settling for what he can touch, Alan takes her head and kisses her strong. Maggie digs her fingers into his shoulders, eager to hold onto him.

_Oh, Alan. I'm so glad you're here! It's just a shame it wasn't five minutes earlier._

Owen looks back at Claire with a grin and she gives him a wink. When Alan and Maggie separate, Maggie tilts her head with a look of confusion, points on his chest then to the ground. Alan, eternally grateful she's in one piece, strokes her damp hair with love.

"Well, after we hung up, I thought…I could go home and wait and worry and get no sleep. Or I could find you and take you home. I made a few calls, learned the name of the person who funded the project, so I thought I'd start here." Alan gives her an incredulous expression because the coincidence is a bit much, especially after what he saw five minutes earlier. "I just didn't think I was going to get this lucky."

Alan watches her mouth the words I'm the lucky one and she kisses him hard once more. They pull back and Alan turns to Owen, taking his hand and getting a relieved smile in return. "Dr. Grant. Your timing is perfect."

"Owen, it's good to see you're not hurt either, but…do you want to tell me _why_ I passed an allosaurus on my way up this hill?"

Owen, Maggie, Claire, Zia and Franklin all exchange exhausted glances and Claire waves her hand at Owen to answer while the others start to descend the stairs. "It's a long story. I don't know everything myself and Maggie was alone for much of it, but I should warn you…there are a lot more dinosaurs running around North America now."

Alan's shocked eyes get wide as she shifts them to Maggie and she nods with regret. Getting more nervous by the minute, he takes a quick survey of the area to make sure nothing sneaks up on him and waves a finger through the air while addressing Owen. "Are all these people with you?"

Owen thinks for a second and when he feels Maisie take his hand, he looks down at her with a question in his eyes. Maisie nods and smiles so Owen answers. "Yep."

Alan starts to take Maggie's backpack off her body as he answers. "Well, then…everyone who wants to get the hell out of here, climb aboard. But Maggie calls shotgun."

Maggie giggles while Franklin dashes to the car ahead of them all, making Zia shake her head as she and Owen help Claire into the SUV until the only ones outside are Alan and Maggie. Before she can get in, Alan stops her by stroking her arm.

"Babe. Have you got wild and unbelievable stories for me?" Maggie nods with her eyes snapping with excitement and he reads her lips.

You are going to freak out, Alan! What happened last time…was NOTHING!

Alan's eyes match hers and they hug tight then get in the car, leaving the criminals and the dinosaurs to fend for themselves.

* * *

Epilogue

In the early morning sun, Alan Grant drives south along the Northern California coast listening to the five people in the car that can talk, telling him about the treacherous experiences on the island and the insane dinosaur auction. Maggie, of course, can't chime in while Alan is at the wheel because he can't read her lips and she doesn't want to tell him about her own adventures through someone else's voice. When Maggie hears that the little girl is really a clone, she is so shocked that she spins her head around and finds Maisie's eyes, and hopes the young lady understands as she tells her she's sorry. Alan didn't like that piece of news either but is more worried about the loose dinosaurs.

Alan spots a strip mall with a Carl's Jr. and makes a quick decision. "This isn't good. Not at all. It was bad enough having them on the islands, but now…not good. Well, Mags. It seems that even if they _had_ listened to us way back when, it wouldn't have made a lick of difference, huh?"

Maggie grunts and slaps one hand on the dashboard twice and Alan laughs lightly. Owen doesn't get why that was funny. "Um, what?"

"When we're driving, that's what we do. I can ask yes and no questions and that's how she answers. One slam for yes, two slams for no." Alan pulls the SUV into a parking spot and shuts off the car. "For example, are you hungry, baby?"

Another enthusiastic slap confirms his suspicions and he shows Maggie that the two front seats can turn completely around to face the other passengers. Alan reaches into his pocket, pulls out his wallet and points. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Your names are…"

The one he's pointing at answers. "Franklin. And this is Zia."

Alan hands a wad of cash back to Franklin. "Great. Would you mind taking the girl and getting us all some food? Be sure to load up on french fries and get Mags a chocolate shake if you can. We'll work out where to go from here."

Zia gets renewed energy at the prospect of food. "Yay! Thanks, Dr. Grant! I'm starving."

Owen opens the door for them and the three people get out, but Maisie stops and turns back to face Maggie. Maggie knits her eyebrows and waits. Maisie swallows hard and looks at her with embarrassment clouding her face. "Are you mad at me?"

Maggie smiles warmly and shakes her head. Then she writes a note and hands it to Maisie, who reads it silently.

It's not your fault, honey. They shouldn't have been here in the first place. And I know why you did it.

Maisie immediately feels better, pockets the note and takes Zia's hand, walking away with her and Franklin. Maggie, Alan, Owen and Claire look each other over for a second until Claire speaks up. "This is very nice of you, Dr. Grant. I have no money on me and neither does Owen."

"I figured. It's hard to keep track of money when you're running away from dinosaurs. Believe me, I know. I've got plenty of cash, so…" He hands another folded wad to Owen. "I can drop you all off at a motel, but it looks like you need to get to a hospital soon, Miss Dearing." Owen nods sharply at Claire as Alan continues. "This thing is going to go viral very fast, if it hasn't already. How long before somebody posts a video of that T-Rex? After that, they'll find out what happened and where and then…who was there."

Owen remembers seeing something in the hallway on the second floor. "And what about surveillance cameras? In a mansion that size, they gotta be everywhere and they can probably be hacked…if someone was determined, I mean. The cops will find them, too."

Alan nods while Maggie smirks. "Yeah. That would speed things up. When the police start to investigate, they'll want to talk to everyone who saw _anything_. And then all of you will be hunted by reporters, especially the little girl." He stares at Maggie with plans forming in his mind. "But most importantly…I gotta get her home as soon as possible. And now…we can't fly."

Maggie shakes her head as she agrees and resigns herself to a tiring road trip and at the same time, Claire looks from one to the other. "How come?"

"One thing that is very important to me and Mags is that nobody finds out where we live. We've worked hard over the years to ensure that never happens and if we board a plane, she's trapped. If we drive this rental all the way back to our airport, she can hide in the car." He spins the seat slightly. "I think…we'll find an isolated motel so you can clean up, get some rest and I'll go out and get you some more clothes and stuff. I'll call Enterprise and let them know when and where we will be returning this vehicle. It shouldn't be too bad if we take shifts driving, and I think it's the safest way to go."

Maggie nods and takes Alan's hand for a moment, squeezing it tight. Claire looks at the wound on her leg then Owen. "If we go to a hospital, won't we be found by reporters? I'd have to give them my real name."

Owen nods but his concern for her safety is overwhelming his desire to stay hidden. "Yes, but getting you cleaned up is priority one. I can't make sure you don't get an infection. Only a doctor can do that and we'll make up a story so we don't have to tell them that you were stabbed with a dinosaur claw because that would alert the police. I have no problem giving them a statement, but…not yet. We're all exhausted." He thinks he has a solution. "Dr. Grant. How about if you drop us off at the closest car rental place? The sooner I use my name to rent a car and use Claire's name at a hospital, the better it will be, right?"

Alan and Maggie nod together. "It will take time before they learn all the players that were at the mansion. Get her fixed and out of the hospital as fast as you can. I don't know how you guys feel about talking to reporters, but Mags hates it." He shows her that grin she adores. "That's the main reason why we hide so effectively."

Maggie laughs with gusto, making the others smile along with her. She throws her arms around Alan's neck, kisses him strong on the lips. She pulls back and strokes his beard as she mouthes her favorite words to him.

I love you!

Alan flicks his finger on her cute nose. "I love you, too. Crazy old dinosaur lady."

When the others return, all the people in the SUV eat fast and then find their next location, which is a Hertz car rental establishment. Alan and Maggie say goodbye to Owen, Claire, Zia, Franklin and little Maisie, with promises to keep in touch, especially when Owen refuses to let Maggie walk away without crossing her heart. She vows to tell him her encounters with Blue step by step. With one more big hug, they separate and Alan and Maggie drive away on their own.

The End

70


End file.
